The Confusing Romance of Draco and Ron
by Semi-Automatic Grandmas
Summary: The title is irrelevant. Draco and Ron are sent to a Muggle school after a duel.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own anything put pens and paper.

A/N- This is our second fic of many... er, hopefully. We are "Who Died of Ennui" and "Socra"... if you want to read our individual fics. There should be links to us under this account's Favorite Authors. Hooray. We're our own favorite authors. Er...

* * *

Chapter One- The Punishment 

Draco and Ron sat in Dumbledore's office, glaring at each other with extreme anger. Ron's face was deep red and his knuckles were white as they clutched the armrest of the chair he was seated in, obviously attempting to restrain himself. Draco's face was completely emotionless except for his eyes which burned with intense hatred.

Dumbledore looked from one boy to the other and sighed. "Listen now you two," he began in a somber tone. "I have been discussing your punishments with your parents, the other professors, and various Ministry officials, and we have finally come to an accord."

Both boys looked up now, immediately forgetting each other at the mention of punishment. They knew they were in for something cruel and unusual for what they had done.

"Instead of starting the year off here at Hogwarts, you will be sent to a different school," Dumbledore explained.

Draco almost laughed in the old man's face. He knew ever since he was little that all the other wizarding schools would be more fun than Hogwarts! No wonder his father agreed to this punishment... it wasn't a punishment at all!

Ron, however, looked quite distraught. "But-but-" was all he could say, repeating that same word over and over again.

Dumbledore looked a touch sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. This will indeed be a great change for you. But you two did break the rules, not only of this school, but of the whole wizarding community! Fighting a duel on Muggle territory... Anything could have happened! We were surprisingly lucky. But nonetheless, you must be punished. Don't you agree?"

They nodded unhappily, shooting each other angry glances.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Then let me tell you what your punishment is to be. He paused for dramatic effect, giving them both stern glances. "You two are both going to attend a Muggle school in America for one year, during which time you will," he took a piece of paper off a table and read from it to them, "reconcile yourselves with the differences between Muggle society and wizarding society, and realize the importance of keeping separate the two."

"What?" said Ron, startled.

"WHAT?" cried Draco furiously.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Now, I know I usually get you students out of trouble with the law and so forth." He chuckled to himself. "But this time I cannot and will not do anything to help you."

"This is all your fault," said Ron tersely.

"It bloody well is not! Wait until my father hears about this. Then he'll wipe your entire stinking Weasley family off the planet. And while he's at it I'll have him obliterate that Muggle school. And have Albus Dumbledore thrown out of the school."

"Just try it, Malfoy," said Ron coolly.

"Children, children," said Dumbledore, smiling in a saintlike manner. "We must be calm. This will be a learning experience for all of us!"

"For us two, at least," muttered Ron. "While you just sit here in your eccentrically decorated study and have a perfectly normal year."

"I will not stand for this!" screamed Malfoy. "Did you just hear that? This member of the lowest of low in wizard families just said referred to himself and me as 'us two'. I will not associate with his level of people. Let alone a whole school full of Mudbloods!"

"Mr. Malfoy. You will. Your father has agreed to it, reluctantly, but considering that the entire Wizengamot and all the relevant Ministry officials unanimously agreed that this was the proper course to take."

There was a shocked, bitter silence from the two boys.

"Now that we've settled that, I will tell you about the school you will be attending." said Dumbledore cheerily, in a manner which suggested he had just finished discussing how many lumps of sugar he liked in his tea, rather than having just dealt out a severe, long-term punishment. "You will be attending Analby High School in sunny California and-"

Both boys tried to stifle their laughter, yet both were unsuccessful.

Dumbledore eyed them with reproach before continuing, "And you will be staying with a nice Squib couple who moved there a few years back and have successfully integrated themselves into the Muggle community. They will assist you in learning to get on without magic and will also be sending weekly reports concerning your behavior."

The boys were not laughing now. Life without magic was... archaic.

"You will leave tomorrow since the Muggle school has already started. That shouldn't be too difficult considering none of your things are unpacked. You may go down to the feast now. I believe the Sorting Hat is almost through..."

Draco and Ron quickly stood up and dashed out of the office.

* * *

Hermione blinked back tears and said to Ron, "I can't believe Dumbledore is moving you to a new school for the year. How will I ever survive without you?" 

"I don't know," said Ron, absentmindedly hitting her in the face.

"You must write everyday, or I'll make Hedwig peck your ears off!" yelled Harry, full of angst.

"I can't. No owl post allowed. I have to be a normal bloody Muggle," said Ron bitterly.

"No owl post?" squealed Hermione. "Oh, that's terrible, Ron!" She began sobbing.

This conversation between the three of them went on for some time as Ron packed up his trunk, casting long loving glances at the school which he was soon to leave.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, surrounded by his small fan club of Slytherin girls. Pansy Parkinson was sitting on his lap, looking sorrowful. 

"Draco," she whispered. "I'm going to miss you..."

He leaned over her, his breath hot upon her neck. "And I'll miss you too, Pansy." He kissed her passionately, though he felt like gagging on her putrid tongue.

Pansy got up and dragged him into her room, winking suggestively at the other girls who only glared back at her. Draco looked around frantically for an escape route once securely in the girl's room. She left him by the door and went over to lay down on the bed. "Draco..." she beckoned huskily.

"Burma!" Draco shouted.

"What'd you say that for?" Pansy inquired, raising her head to look at him oddly.

"I panicked," Draco responded cooly.

"Oh Draco, we've done this many times before! What are you nervous about? Are you afraid this will be the last time?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"That would be nice," Draco muttered under his breath.

Pansy flung her arms into the air dramatically and cried out, "Just hold me in your arms one more time Draco! Let's just forget our troubles and live in the moment, just you and I! Two hearts as one..." she continued spewing lame romantic lines.

He edged away from her.

"...two souls intertwined..." Pansy kept going.

One more step.

"...our hot bodies clinging to each other, wanting to hold on forever..."

Out. He was out! The gaggle of Slytherin girls had departed and he ran from the Common Room in great haste, else they return to find him there.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Draco and Ron met Dumbledore in a small room near the entrance to the school-- or in their case, the exit. He handed them each a piece of paper upon which was written what would be their schedule at their new school.

Draco looked over his. It read:

1: P.E.  
2: Chemistry  
3: ----  
4: Spanish  
5: English  
6: French  
7: Math

"What in seven hells does all this mean?" Draco demanded of Dumbledore. "Pee-Ee? What's that mean... 'pissed eggmen'? What are all these useless classes?"

Dumbledore looked at him calmly. "These are the classes Muggles normally attend, which you will be attending alongside those aforementioned Muggles."

Draco fumed. Ron unfolded his schedule, and examined it.

1: P.E.  
2: English  
3: Biology  
4: Spanish  
5: ----  
6: French  
7: Math

"I... don't understand. This is terrible! What about the stuff we're learning at Hogwarts?" Ron cried.

"We will be sending you some supplementary work, to make up for part of the curriculum you're missing."

"Why can't we just stay here, and not have to do any extra work? And not learn all this useless stuff?" Draco burst out.

"Mr. Malfoy..." sighed Dumbledore, exasperated. "It doesn't matter how much you complain, because both of you are going to attend Analbee School. So it would be easier for all of us if you would simply shut up-- er, cease your complaining!"

There fell a stony silence. Dumbledore waved a hand, and the three of them walked towards a large carriage that looked suspiciously like one of Hagrid's giant pumpkins, except that it was drawn by thestrals. It was waiting for them just outside the school grounds. Their trunks and baggage were already loaded into the back.

Dumbledore turned to them. "This carriage will take you to a certain hill a little ways off. I am going to Apparate there. And once we are all there, I will direct you to a Portkey which will land you directly in the house of your host family." He turned to walk away, and then added, "And by the way, once you are in the carriage, its doors will automatically seal closed until you've reached your destination. Not that the thought of running away ever crossed your mind, of course." His eyes twinkled in an irritating fashion.

Ron and Draco clambered up into the carriage, each taking one last glance at Hogwarts.


	2. The NonSuit

Disclaimer: We don't own it, we just... interpret and elaborate upon. Frankly, we make things up.

A/N- We really love writing this story so we hope you guys love reading it. And if you don't, GO AWAY! Nah, just leave us constructive criticism... or something...

* * *

Chapter Two 

When the room stopped spinning, Draco and Ron found themselves in a very small room. "They're here!" they heard a woman yell, followed by the sounds of running feet. A man and a woman appeared in the doorway, eyeing them curiously.

"Welcome to our laundry room," the man said warmly.

Ron looked around the room, "What do you use it for?"

The woman laughed, though not unkindly, and replied, "It's where we wash clothes, linens, and other fabric type stuff."

Draco looked at the washing maching and dryer with distaste. "You do your own washing?" he asked, trying to hide his disgust.

The woman looked like she wanted to roll her eyes, "Yes we do and you will too."

Draco looked faint while Ron looked rather excited. The couple glanced from one boy to the other, noticing their very different reactions. "Anyhow, all of this can be discussed later. My name is Vlad and this is my wife Susan," the man said. He was average height with bushy long black hair,a matching beard, and light brown eyes. The woman was taller, slender like a model. She had long blonde hair which curled perfectly at the ends and big green eyes. Draco noted that she didn't look half bad for a squib.

The man pointed at Ron and squinted in thought, "You must be Ronald Weasley." He then pointed at Draco, "And you are Draco Malfoy, right?"

Both boys nodded politely.

The couple led the boys up a spiral staircase to an attic/loft level. "Some wizards were here yesterday remodeling this part of the house for you two. You've got quite a nice place for yourselves now," Susan said as they climbed the stair.

Draco concluded that the squibs did not know what a 'nice place' was as he looked at the low ceiling and dusty, narrow hallway. There were three doors off of the hall and Draco only hoped that the rooms beyond were what she was referring to when she said 'nice'.

The room was tiny. There was a twin bed pushed into a corner with a little bedside table perched next to it. The only other furniture was a chair, desk, and wardrobe. Draco could not fathom WHY his father had allowed this! Fuming, he nonetheless attempted to mask his disgust and anger as he set down his trunk on the bed.

"There. I'll leave you to get all settled while we show Ronald which room is his," the squib couple exited, Ron trailing behind them uncertainly.

Draco sat down on the bed, vaguely staring around the room, as though searching for the luxury that he was so used to.

Meanwhile, Ron had discovered that his room was just as humble as Draco's. The only difference was that his had a framed drawing of what was supposed to be a flower on one of the walls.

"Do you like it?" asked Vlad.

"Yes, it's lovely," said Ron. "I feel like a muggle! It's fascinating!"

"Well, that's good," said Susan, smiling. "We'll leave you to get settled in." She andVlad walked out of the room.

There came a tapping on the wall. "Hey Weasley," hissed Draco through the wall. "What's your room like? If it's any better than mine I'm going to kill you."

"No, er, it's just the same except I've got this weird bit of artwork on my wall. But you can have that if you want."

"Why would I want your shitty muggle art?" he asked the wall.

"Well I think it's kind of nice..." Ron murmured, yet the walls were so thin that Draco could still hear him.

"Weird bugger," Draco muttered to himself in a voice even quieter than Ron's that could still be heard by Ron.

"Art hater," whispered Ron.

"Muggle kisser," squeaked Draco.

And so on.

* * *

A few hours later there came a knock on Ron's door. Susan poked her head in, "Ronald?" He had been absentmindedly sleeping on his bed, not having unpacked at all. "Ronald, would you please wake Draco up and both you come down to dinner?" 

Ron, half awake, suddenly leapt up, "Wake Draco up? What do you think I am, suicidal?"

She looked puzzled.

"Oh fine then. But if I die in the process, promise me you'll give that picture on my wall to my family as a remembrance of me."

She nodded uncertainly. Ron took a deep breath, walked to Draco's door, and knocked. There was some rustling, a scream, a slunk, and then Draco appeared at the door. Seeing Ron, he sneered, "What do you want?"

"It's...dinner," Ron said and walked away. Draco trotted to catch up.

"What do you mean 'it's dinner'? Was that a threat?"

"No Draco, you idiot," sighed Ron. "It's dinnertime. Time to eat dinner, understand?"

"Oh."

They walked in silence down the spiral stairway. Susan was waiting for them. She left them to the kitchen where they sat down.Vlad brought in a large pot of spaghetti from which they served themselves. Ron and Draco ate quietly whileVlad and Susan laughed and chatted with each other.

After dinner Draco and Ron found their way back to their respective rooms and went right to sleep. Tomorrow would be their first day of muggle school and they would have to get up at six, several hours before they normally did.

* * *

Draco awoke to music and for a moment he thought he was having a nightmare. "Yeah yeah yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!" a pop singer shouted and followed that with a more melodious, high-pitched, "Yeah..." Draco reached for his wand and found it wasn't there. Oh yes, he remembered now, it was hidden in his wardrobe where it belonged. He sighed, sat up, and tried to recall which button SHE had told him to press to turn off the alarm. 

"Aaaaaaah!" he heard Ron wail from the other room and he wondered if the Weasley had suffered the same fate as him.

"Can it Weasley!" he shouted, pressing all the buttons on the radio until it turned off. "Fucking muggle music..." he muttered as he stood up.

Suddenly the music blasted loudly from Ron's room and Ron screamed, "Turn it off! Aaaah! Turn it off!" Draco, muttering curses, ran to Ron's room. Ron was laying on the floor, curled into a little ball with his hands over his ears.

Draco turned off the radio, gave Ron a disgusted glance, and went back to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco put on his school uniform: white dress shirt, Slytherin house tie, dark grey V-neck sweater, black pants, and his Slytherin robe. Realizing his mistake, Draco took off the robe.

He was on his way to the bathroom to fix his hair and see how he looked when Vlad shouted up stairs, "You boys have five minutes to get to school! Don't be late on your first day!"

Ron stumbled out of his room, tie askew and shoe laces undone. He gave Draco a frightened look and ran down the stairs. Draco took a final longing glance at the bathroom and followed after Ron.

As soon as they were downstairs, Susan shoved a piece of toast into each of their faces and pushed them out the front door. "I'll drive you since you're going to be late," she said, walking towards a vehicle.

They gaped at her. "Get in," she said irritably. Ron got in and put on his seatbelt, clearly having been in a car before. Draco watched him carefully and then followed suit.

When they arrived at the school, Draco catapulted himself out of the car. They had only been driving for about a minute, but to Draco is felt as long as the train ride to Hogwarts.

The school was hideous. It looked like a huge block of grey concrete that was superfluously lined with red wherever managable. The main facade was a tall wall of glass, split into sections with ugly red dividers. Through the glass they could see an atrium and a big red bulky staircase connecting the three floors of the school.

Their schedules said they had "P.E." now in the "gym". They walked around the building for a bit, trying to spot a place called the "gym". Two girls came running into view, one clearly faster than the other. The slower one was dressed in green and white while thefaster onewas dressed in blue and black.

"You don't have to wait for me! I don't even have a first!" thegreen one was grumbling.

"Fine! I won't ever wait for you again!" theblue one yelled over her shoulder. "I'm going to be locked out of the locker room now!"

The green one started laughing. The fast one spotted Draco and Ron looking at them and stopped. The green one didn't notice and ran right into her. They both stumbled around, but the blue one caught herself gracefully while the green one had to stumble around for a few more moments to regain her footing.

"Bloody hell you bitch!" the green one shouted. Draco exchanged a look with Ron. She was about to eject more foul words before she saw Draco and Ron as well and immediately cut off the word "assface".

"Do you need something?" the green one asked them, turning slightly red.

Ron looked at Draco, who avoided his gaze, and decided he had to do the talking. "Yes please. Where is the gym? We're new and that's our first class," he said as politely as he could manage.

The green one looked like she was going to explode. "You're British?" she asked excitedly. The blue one was twitching joyously as well.

"Er, yes...?" Ron answered a bit fearfully.

The green one looked dazed. The blue one spoke up, "We're going there too, just follow us." She was smiling widely.

Both girls walked off and the boys followed reluctantly behind them. They entered the school and walked down a hall until they came to some double doors. "Damn it all to hell," the blue one stated angrily. "Warrin locked the doors!"

"Well tell her you're sorry yaddah yaddah and ask her to unlock them. Better than a nonsuit..." the green one said. She then turned to look at the boys, "I'm guessing you two will be nonsuits as well since this is your first day?"

"Nonsuits?" Ron asked as Draco stared at the ceiling.

The green one furrowed her brow, "You know, when you don't dress for PE..."

Draco looked down at the girl with cold grey eyes, "What is P.E. exactly?"

She blushed and sputtered, "It's doing exercise and stuff. Playing sports, running in circles,and other useless workouts. Are you two sophomores or freshmen?"

Ron looked confused and Draco looked angry, "Um, we don't really know..."

"How old are you then?" the blue one asked.

"I'm sixteen and he's..." Ron trailed off and looked at Draco.

"Sixteen," Draco filled in icily.

"Then you're a junior like me!" the green one grinned. The blue one rolled her eyes.

"Oh hi, I'm Ron," Ron said, extending a hand.

The green one shook it happily, "I'm Blythe."

Ron offeredhis handto the other girl and she shook it as well, "I'm Abigail."

They stared expectantly at Draco but he didn't move- he was staring at the ceiling again. "Er, excuse Draco," Ron said, "he's a bit shy." Draco glared at Ron.

"Nice to meet you both," Abigail said and Blythe muttered some word of agreement.

"Same to you," Ron replied.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Blythe started walking down the hall again. Draco noted that her backpack was green and grey. Abigail followed after her and waved the boys to follow.

"Holy fucking shit," Blythe murmured to her friend.

"I know," Abigail whispered back.

Blythe reached a door and pulled on it. "Locked!" she exclaimed and then began to bang on it loudly. Draco and Ron looked in the little window that was in the door and saw a sea of red and white kids sitting on the floor of a warehouse-like room. A kid near the door got up, jogged over, and open it. Everyone in the room turned to look at them. Blythe grabbed Draco's schedual and studied it. He glared at her. "Looks like you have Warrin," she told him.

"He does too," Abigail informed them as she read over Ron's schedual. "My God! You have like four classes with me!" Ron didn't know if she was happy about that or irritated.

"Quelle coincidence!" Blythe said. The others looked at her oddly. She turned bright red.

Mrs. Warrin came over, dressed in her blue and purple track suit, and eyed the four of them. "Abigail, why are you late again?" she asked, obviously exasperated.

"Um, my alarm didn't go off..." she answered. "I'm really sorry but the locker room was locked just before I got here or else I would have dressed."

"Okay, but you can't keep doing this, it's really affecting your grade," Warrin said and then turned to Ron and Draco. "Are you the new students from England?" she asked them, smiling.

"Yes ma'am," Ron answered and Draco nodded.

"Do you have P.E. clothes?"

"Er, no..." Ron said.

"Well, you'll have to get some. See me in my office after class and we can get you suited up! I want you ready to go at least by Thursday, but preferably on Wednesday for the mile," she explained, still smiling manically.

The boys nodded again and she walked away yelling, "Keep your knees off the ground!" The students were doing push-ups. "Abigail, I want you dressing out! It's not too late!" she shouted across the room at them.

Abigail huffed fiercely and followed a tall guy carrying keys out of the gym. Blythe went and sat down on the bleachers, letting her backpack down with a thunk. The boys followed her and sat down as well.

"Why aren't you dressing out too?" Ron asked.

"Oh I don't have P.E. anymore. You only have to take it for two years and I'm starting my third. I don't know why you guys were put in it though..." she replied.

"Why are you here then?" Ron asked.

"Sometimes I come with Abigail for the hell of it," she answered.

"Ah," Ron said.

"FIVE MINUTES!" a older blonde man yelled, waving his hand in the air in a circular motion. All the students got to their feet and began to run around the gym in a circle. Draco laughed. Abigail ran into the gym, shot Blythe an angry look, and joined the other runners in their herd-like revolutions.

They sat in silence and watched the running kids. Blythe occasionally made faces at Abigail when she ran past them. Then half the class went outside to play on the field while Abigail's half stayed in to play ping-pong. Draco and Ron were both confused as to what they were doing, but they didn't ask so as not to look stupid.

Blythe lay down and closed her eyeswhile the boys continued to watch the muggles hit a little ball back and forth with paddle. The students eventually stopped and left the gym, chatting loudly. Blythe got up and put her backpack back on. "Time for our next class," she told them. They got up and followed her out of the gym. As soon as Blythe exited she stopped and looked down the hallway towards the locker rooms. The boys just stood there, getting odd looks from passing students. The school did not have a formal dress code.

Abigail strode towards them, smiling. "I can show you to your next class Ron," she said.

The bell rang and the two girls walked off, the confused boys trudging after them. They entered a back stairway that was crammed with students and recieved manly curious glances. When they reached the second floor, Abigail exited the stair. Ron and Draco followed, but Blythe grabbed Draco's sweater, stopping him. "You have chemistry next," she told him.

"Huh?" he asked, having the weird feeling that he didn't want to be parted from Ron.

Blythe lifted up her hand and revealed she was holding his schedule. Wordlessly, he followed after her up to the third floor.


	3. Next Classes of the Day

A/N- We write like trains...

**Perilous:** Yes, we know about the Analby/Analbee switch. Let's just say we had a little, er, disagreement there... one that didn't quite get resolved before publishing that chapter... Thanks for informing us, though.

* * *

Chapter Three 

Ron and Abigail hastily walked down the hallway towards the English classroom. As they walked, Ron found Abigail telling him vague things about the class which he found to be confusing but distantly helpful.

"So our teacher-- Mrs. Whompson-- is pretty nice. For some reason, she's a certified psychiatrist in her spare time, yet being a teacher is her main job."

"Er... a psychiatrist? What--"

Abigail gave him an odd look. "You know, a psychiatrist. A shrink." When Ron still looked blank, she sighed, and elaborated. "That's someone who you talk to when you want to talk. They, er, know about how the human mind works, sort, of, and... yes."

Ron nodded, and said, "Oh, yes. One of them. I thought you said..." he searched his brain frantically for a Muggle word that would sound convincing, "I thought you said an ambulance, not a... See-kot-riss."

Abigail gave him another odd look. "Of course," she said. Then, she stopped suddenly and opened a door that was right near the largest set of stairs. "Here's the class," she declared. "That's Mrs. Whompson," she indicated a woman standing near the tiny window, "and I'm going to go sit down."

She ambled off to the right side of the classroom, and sat. Ron, barely controlling feelings of panic, went up to the lady who was Mrs. Whompson and stood awkwardly near her for a few minutes, waiting for her to notice him.

Finally, she turned and smiled at him in a cheery way. "Yes?" she said. She had short brown hair that she had somehow tied up into a few small ponytails, and she wore a T-shirt portraying some people apparently called "The Beatles". She seemed nice, Ron thought hesitantly.

"Er. I'm Ron. New student," he muttered.

"Oh, yes, of course!" She beckoned for him to sit down at an empty desk in the back right corner of the room, right behind Abigail, who was currently reading a gigantic hardcover book and smiling absentmindedly to herself. Ron sat, and attempted a smile at one of the boys who sat next to him. The boy smiled back, and Ron learned that his name was Ryan. Ryan and Ron conversed quietly while Mrs. Whompson talked enthusiastically about some book called Lord of the Flies that they were reading in the class, apparently. When he wasn't conversing with Ryan, Ron was staring at the back of Abigail's head, which moved very slightly as she read, and occasionally drifted downwards for a while as she discreetly fell asleep. It was really quite fun to watch.

Finally, Mrs. Whompson finished talking, and most of the class shoved papers, books, bits of food, and other debris into their backpacks before migrating towards the door. Ron sidled up to Mrs. Thompson, and said, "Er... I think I need a book...?"

"Oh, yes! How could I forget?" She grabbed a book off a teetering pile of copies of Lord of the Flies, and handed it to him. Then, she gave him a piece of paper upon which other people had written names and strange numbers. Ron turned it sideways, glared at it, and finally wrote "Ron Weasley" down in the first column and his age, "16", in the third. Then, he handed it back to Whompson and shuffled over to Abigail, who was standing by the door, talking animatedly with Ryan.

"You have the same next class as me, right, Abigail?" mumbled Ron.

"Abby," she corrected him vaguely. "Yes, I do. AP Biology. I'll show you where it is." She turned slightly towards Ron, so that he could be included in the conversation with Ryan. When the bell rang, the three of them walked out the door and up a flight of stairs. Abby turned towards a door about a third of the way down the hallway. She nodded at Ryan, who was going to a class further along the hall, and then pointed out to Ron a green sticker that was on the inside of the door.

"That's how I always recognize this classroom. Remember that..." She walked into the classroom, and motioned for Ron to enter as well. Again, she pointed out the teacher: "Ms. Bleederton," a disheveled-looking woman wearing a rather grotesque sweater. Then, Abby sat down on the far side of the room and began rummaging through her backpack.

Ron went up to Bleederton, and introduced himself as he had done with Whompson. Bleederton looked startled and pawed through a pile of papers on the large black table that seemed to make up both her desk and the experiment demonstration area. Eventually, she found a note, read it, and said, "Oh, yes. You. Sit... over there by Kevin, please."

Ron sat across from Kevin and, coincidentally, across from Abby, too, for she was at the same table. As he knew Abby's appearance and mannerisms quite well by now, he surreptitiously examined Kevin. The lad looked almost the same in clothing choice and hairstyle as did several others in the class. Throughout the entire class, he seemed to do two things, in alternation: take an object which Ron recognized as a cell phone out of his pocket and click a few buttons on it, or whisper loud, vague, occasionally obscene phrases at some friend or another who sat somewhere nearby.

Bleederton, on the other hand, seemed to do have done nothing social ever in her life. She taught biology with a dull, determined air. Ron noted that her voice seemed to have soporific powers. He also noticed that she stubbornly referred to all organisms-- from bacteria to rabbits-- as 'critters'.

Just as he started to break from a bored stupor into a coma-like sleep, the bell rang, and students began to file out the door. Ron decided to continue shadowing Abigail for the time being, and so he followed her out the door.

* * *

While Ron had been in second-period English, Draco had been led to his own second-period class, chemistry, by Blythe, who was in that same class with him. 

"You can be Alex's partner," Ms. Carrock, the chemistry teacher, told Draco as he came in, pointing to a girl in the second row who had an empty chair next to her. The girl waved at Draco and we went to sit down beside her. She had a womanly figure - big breasts and wide hips. She was wearing a grey and black miniskirt and an off-the-shoulder white blouse that was short enough to reveal her bellybutton ring. Her face was pointy, adorned with a lip piercing and several ear piercings. Her eyes were plain dark brown, but her hair was half brown and half bleached blonde.

"Class," Ms. Carrock said, "this is our new student Draco Malfoy from England. Okie-dokie-phenokie?" Draco stopped checking out his partner to look at his weird Muggle teacher. She was really fat, had a huge belly and a huge ass. Her teeth protruded like that of a small goat's and her brown hair was up in a side-ponytail. She had beady little eyes lost behind her glasses and in her puffy round face. "I bet you've met the Queen," she told Draco.

"Umm, no..." he said.

Ms. Carrock giggled and he noticed Alex trading disturbed looks with her friend in the front row. Someone nearby muttered, "What the hell." He turned his head and noticed that he was seated, by his great misfortune, next to Blythe on his other side. She looked at the teacher in a pissed off fashion before hunching over a composition book, writing fervently.

Ms. Carrock seemed to have disappeared and Draco found himself chatting with Alex. She wasn't exactly pretty, but she had a hot body... It wasn't long before they were flirting like mad. It was obvious that Alex found Draco to be hot, like every other girl in the school probably would. Several other girls had moved closer to join the conversation, all seemingly fascinated by the foreign student.

When the bell rang, Draco remembered something and looked aroundfor Blythe. He saw her green backpack exiting the room and got up quickly to run after her. "Blythe!" he called. She and a friend who was walking with her turned around. "My schedule?" he looked severely irritated.

She handed it to him, blushing, and walked away. He looked at his schedule, cursed, and ran after her again. She heard him and stopped. "What do I do since I haven't got a class?" he asked.

"You sit outside in the hallway until your next class, which is Spanish with Ron and Abby," she told him. He smirked. The girl had memorized his schedule. She furrowed her brow and turned to walk away. He placed a hand on her arm to halt her again and realized this was the first time he had touched a Muggle. He made a pukey face and removed his hand. She eyed him oddly.

"I have to get to class, Blythe. We're gonna be late," her friend said.

"Okay, bye Grace," Blythe answered. "What do you need, Draco?"

He glared at her. "I don't know what to do!" Stupid Muggle, stupid Muggle...

"You want to come to class with me?" she asked, trying to hide her exasperation.

"No..."

The bell rang, the halls emptying quickly. "Fine, follow me," she said. He followed her down the main stairs to the second floor. They walked down the red and white checked hall until they stopped in front of a classroom. "This is your Spanish classroom for fourth period. You can sit outside during third if you want," she explained.

Draco continued to look angry. "Where are you going?" he asked, almost in accusation.

"AP Art History."

"So what do I do? Just sit here on the floor doing nothing?"

Blythe dropped her bag to the floor, unzipped it, and started taking things out. She handed him a French textbook, a fat paperback novel, and a small grey rectangular object. "Be sure to give this stuff back," she said, and rushed off down the hall.

The stupid Muggle girl just walked away from him! He shot daggers at her back with his eyes. The floor was gross and dusty when he sat down, leaning against the big red half-lockers whch lined the hallways. The novel was "A Game of Thrones" and looked dense. He skimmed through the French textbook and smirked at how simple it was. The grey object had a white cord running out of it, but he had no idea what it was so he set it aside and decided to read the Muggle novel.

The book wasn't half bad and when the bell rang 50 minutes later, he hardly noticed. A ratty black hi-top sneaker prodded his leg, and he looked up- Blythe. "It's break now," she said, bending over to grab her French book and her grey thing. "I can help you find Ron."

"Why would I need to find that Muggle lover?" he spat, still clutching her book. She was taken aback, not knowing what the hell a 'muggle' was.

"Oh," she said and walked away. Several girls filled the space around him, talking and joking loudly with each other to get his attention. Silly Muggle girls... he looked at a select few good-looking ones with a glance that make them think he was interested. It was a complex gaze-- dark, lusty, sly-- and he noticed some of them shiver. There was no doubt in his mind that Muggle girls were easy.

* * *

Once biology had ended, and the break had begun, Ron followed Abby to the hall outside the biology classroom. She promptly collapsed against the wall, and slid onto the dirty floor. Ron looked slightly concerned, and he offered to help her up.

"What? Er, that's fine. This is where my friends and I spend break," she said.

"Sitting on the floor?" he asked, clearly baffled.

"Yes... where else is there?"

He looked around. There really were not a whole lot more places to sit. After a moment's hesitation he sat down. A few minutes passed, in which Abby rummaged in her backpack, located some strange food or another, and began mechanically eating some of it.

Then, Blythe came walking along. She saw Ron, and informed him, "That friend of yours is... weird."

"Don't I know it," he muttered.

Blythe sat down next to Abby and began eating some of Abby's food. A small while later, two more girls came over to them and sat. Informatively, Abby told Ron, "That's Deirdre," a freckled, brown-haired girl who avidly carried a cup of coffee, "and that's Karen," a curvaceous lass who seemed the most fashionable of all of them.

Ron edged to the side, slightly unnerved. He spent the rest of the break surreptitiously eavesdropping on the girls' conversation. Finally, the bell rang to signal the end of break...


	4. They Flew

Disclaimer: We don't own.

A/N- We love writing this story. However, we do know that some parts have to be boring to a reader. Please let us know what you like specifically and what you don't like so we can make it better.

* * *

Chapter Four- They Flew

Once he heard another bell ring, Draco exited the cloud of attention-seeking muggle girls and went into the classroom Blythe had told him was his Spanish classroom. A military-looking man wearing an almost Hawaiian design shirt greeted him and introduced himself as Senor Miran, Draco's Spanish teacher. He promptly directed Draco to a seat in the second row. Draco looked around frantically. There was a stressed-looking girl sitting in front of him, but other than that, he was surrounded by empty desks. His head swiveled back and forth vaguely as he tried to spot Ron or Abby, both of whom should have been in this class but neither could he find. Another bell rang and the teacher began talking in Spanish. Draco's panic increased, although he could understand almost everything said.

A few minutes after the bell, the classroom door opened and in rushed Abby, followed closely by Ron. "I'm always late for this class!" she ws muttering.

Senor Miran looked at herand she adopted a respectful expression saying, "Perdon Senor," in a hurried way before plopping down in the seat next to the stressed-looking girl, almost in front of Draco.

Ron hesitated and Senor Miran introduced himself as he had done to Draco before assigning Ron to the seat right next to Draco and directly behind Abby.

Class continued after that breif delay. Draco and Ron sat placidly as Sr. Miran paced back and forth across the room, switching absentmindedly from Spanish to English and back again as he taught verbally. Then he pulled out an odd contraption and put a cylindrical thing on top of it. Then Sr. Miran had one of the students turn off all the lights. He pushed a switch on the contraption and an image of Central America appeared on a white screen at the front of the classroom.

"What's that?" asked Ron, poking Abby in the small of the back. Draco rolled his eyes to little effect, as the room was completely dark.

"A slide projector," she replied. "Haven't you seen one of those before?"

"No," said Ron. "How does it work?"

Abby looked distantly exasperated. "Magic. It works by magic," she replied shortly.

Ron looked very startled and Draco snorted loudly. Abby gave both of them odd looks (apparently she's very good at doing this). Then she turned back to the white screen and watched as various picturesque views of Central America appeared on it and then were replaced by even more.

Ron, too, stared in fascination at the muggle device. His father was right, he thought, they weren't as dumb as they looked... and in fact could be pretty darn clever.

After the slide show, Sr. Miran went and lurked over by his desk and the class began packing all their belongings once again into their backpacks. Then they milled about by the door. Ron, however, had gone over to stare with fascination at the slide projector. Draco was boredly talking to another member of his informal fan club.

The bell rang and Ron and Draco flocked to Abby like small ducklings to their mother.

* * *

Draco followed Abby out of the Spanish classroom glumly. Blythe walked down the hallway towards them and Draco noticed them trade notebooks as they passed one another. As Blythe passed Draco, however, she smirked, rolled her eyes, and continued to walk past. Abby turned to say something to Ron and noticed Draco was still with them. 

"Um Draco... your next class is with Blythe," she informed him, pointing in the direction the other girl had gone.

He cursed under his breath, turned, and stormed after Blythe angrily. "You could have said something!" Draco snapped as he fell into step with her.

"Hmmm?" she asked innocently.

"You knew my next class was with you!"

"I'm not your babysitter Draco."

"It's my first day of school!"

Blythe suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry," she murmured appologetically.

He only glared back. She led him into a classroom and sat down in the corner. He sat down next to her and was about to say something when he noticed she was already reading something. Snorting with amusement, he turned to survey the class.

Blythe caught the snort, "Yes Draco?"

He whipped his head around, "What?"

"You found something amusing?"

"You."

"Glad I can entertain," she responded dryly, not looking up from her reading.

He leaned back in his chair and began to read the book she'd lent him. "What have you done to him?" he heard a girl remark with heavy sarcasm.

Blythe looked up at a girl who had walked over and then glanced at Draco who had his nose in a book just like she did. "Oh yes... Draco-Deirdre, Deirdre-Draco," she introduced, grinning at her friend knowingly.

"Ron's friend..." Deirdre mumbled.

"We are far from friends," Draco retorted.

"Apparently Ron's a 'muggle-lover'. Oooo!" Blythe quipped with enthusiasm. Deirdre shrugged and walked across the room to her seat. Draco shot Blythe an angry look and she scowled, "Christ, I don't even know what the bloody hell that means! You're such a woman!"

Draco was not familiar with this insult, but felt his ego wounded nevertheless. "At least I'm not a mudblood," he growled.

"Oh thank God for that!" she cried, throwing her hands into the air for emphasis.

This girl pissed Draco off.

A teached wandered over to where Draco was silently fuming. She had copper-orange short hair and big blue eyes that bulged out as she looked at people. She was rather skinny and young compared to his other teachers though. "You must be Draco," she said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."

"I'm Ms. Masterson," she said. He nodded. "We've just started Grapes of Wrath last week so you'll have to catch up okay?" She handed him a book. "Maybe Blythe can help you." Then she walked off and addressed the class for a while, introducing him and such. He smugly noted many of the girls in the class looking him over intently.

Draco sat and stared at the teacher like he was listening while Blythe read from the notebook Abby had given her, occasionally giggling madly.

When the bell rang, Blythe was all ready to go. She leapt up, swung her backpack on, and charged for the door. Angry that she was leaving with him, he stuck out a foot and tripped her. Instead of falling to the ground as he wanted, she stumbled about and grabbed a desk to stabilize herself. Then she spun around, furious, and stormed over to Draco, promptly pushing him out of his chair. From the floor, he grabbed her nearest ankle and yanked it viciously towards him. Again, instead of falling she hopped towards him on her other foot. The stupid bitch wouldn't fall down! He reached for her other ankle, but she pressed down on his chest hard with her captured foot. He let go og her ankle and pushed her foot off his chest with both hands. She flailed her arms wildly as she fell, landing on his stomach. He let out a groan of pain as she dug her elbows into his stomach, trying to get up.

"Blythe! Draco!" Ms. Masterson scolded lazily. The two angry teenagers fought to stand up, pushing one another to the ground before either could get to their feet. Finally Blythe grabbed Draco's hair and pulled herself to her feet, using his head as leverage.

He stood up as well. "My hair!" he wailed, running his hands through his hair mournfully.

"You're such a woman!" Blythe yelled and ran out of the door seething with fury. Draco grabbed his books off the desk and raced after her. When they got to the stairs they slowed to a walk. They silently descended the steps and walked outside. Both of them groaned in the bright sunlight and shut their eyes almost completely. Blythe walked to a courtyard of sorts and headed for a littel building that was swarming with students. Draco saw Deirdre, Ron, and Abigail in a line that was coming from the builind. It was lunchtime.

Ron and Abby glanced nervously at the approaching duo who looked fit to strangle small puppies. Blythe and Draco stepped into the line next to them. "BACK OF THE LINE!" a man shouted. Blythe let out a growl, grabbed Draco's arm, and dragged him to the back of the line.

"Hands off, mudblood," he snapped, tearing his arm out of her grasp.

"Oh shut up," she hissed, her expression dark.

"Make me," he smirked. She glowered at him menacingly. He raised an eyebrow.

The line moved up until they got inside the building, Draco saw a meager row of food. He saw Abby ahead of them explaining something to Ron and showing him money. Draco panicked. "Blythe," he said, "buy me food." She just glared at him. "I didn't bring any muggle money!" She let out a strong of foul curse words and grabbed a sandwich. She payed someone at the front of the line and exited. Abby, Ron, Karen, and Deirdre were waiting outside.

Blythe shoved Draco's sandwich at him and said,"You owe me $2.50." He had no idea how their money system worked and nodded solemnly.

They walked over to a park that was adjacent to the school and sat down in the middle of a small path, blocking the way. Draco eyed a bench that was nearby. "Why don't we sit there?" he asked.

"You can go right ahead," Blythe answered, looking up at him from the ground. He ignored her and sat down next to her, as far away from Ron as possible.

"I brought speakers," Karen said.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blythe gushed as she took out her grey thing.

"What's this for?" Ron asked.

"Music!" Abby exclaimed.

"I don't want any music," Draco said.

"I don't care what you bloody want," Blythe grumbled, connecting the speakers to her grey thing.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I had my-"

"Draco!" Ron shouted. "Shut up!"

"Since when does a _Weasley_ tell a Malfoy what to do?" Draco sneered.

Ron stood up, fists clenched and face red.

Draco slowly stood up as well, "What are you gonna do now Weasley, huh? Now that you don't have Potter and that whorey mudblood Granger to hide behind?"

Ron was roaring now, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU BLOODY DEATH EATER BASTARD!"

Draco got very still and closed his mouth tightly. Just as it appeared Ron was living out his final moment's on earth, both of them heard the familiar pop of some apparating. Another pop sounded after the first.

"Ronkins!" they heard a guy shout, following by the pounding of running feet. Fred and George Weasley knocked Ron to the ground in a brotherly tackle. He sat up and gaped at them while rubbing his bonked head.

"Fred? George? What are you doing here?" Ron was obviously dazed.

Draco turned around and stomped off. The twins looked after him with amusement. "We heard today was your first day of muggle school and we just had to see this for ourselves!" Fred declared smugly.

"Well you came at the right time! Malfoy was going to murder me..." Ron stated.

"Nah," George waved the idea away with his hand, "everyone knows Malfoy is a sad little ninny at heart."

The girls started snickering to themselves. The twins turned to them curiously. "Er, guys... this is Karen, Deirdre, Blythe, and Abigail," Ron said, pointing at them. He addressed the girls, "These are my two brothers Fred and George."

"Two of seven kids!" George proudly announced with a flourish of his hand.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Karen concluded.

Blythe smirked at the intelligent conclusion that her friend had supplied. Abigail grinned as well, but Deirdre had spaced out.

"So you guys flew in just to see Ron?" Abby asked.

"Flew?" Fred asked, obviously thinking of a broom.

"Yes they flew," Ron said quickly. He gave the twins a significant glare. They smirked back at him.

"Let's do something fun!" George squealed, leaping to his feet at the same time as Fred. Ron followed suit warily.

"Hide and go seek!" Blythe suddenly shrieked as she hopped up as well.

"George counts first!" Fred yelled and ran away. Blythe ran after him, cackling madly. Ron grabbed Abigail's arm and dragged her away from George as well. Karen looked confused as she chewed on a sandwich and Deirdre's face told them she thought they were being immature little prats. George layed face-down in the grass like a corpse and started to count.

Fred was looking around frantically, "There's nowhere to hide in this place!"

Blythe grinned. "We could go hide in the girl's bathroom..." she offered, probablyjoking.Surprisingly he nodded and followed her.

Ron and Abigail were running in circles, high on adrenaline. "39-40-41-" George was shouting into the grass. Abigail suddenly got an idea and ran past the bathrooms towards a big brick fireplace and chimneythat was standing nearby oddly.

"What the hell is that doing there?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Don't ask me," Abby said, pulling him toward it. She starting climbing up it's sloped side and then up the chimney part. He followed cautiously. When they got to the top of the chimney they looked down to see its rough brick interior. "We should be able to stand inside the chimney on those protruding bricks for a time."

They climbed down inside one at a time and made themselves as comfortable as possible, which wasn't very nice at all. They could hear George singing loudly as he searched through the park.

Fred and Blythe had locked themselved in a bathroom stall and were sitting on the toilet; Blythe on the back of it and Fred on the seat, feet up. "What a great idea this was," Fred grinned sarcastically.

"You wouldn't have found anything better Weasley," she teased.

"You sound like Malfoy," he teased back.

"At least I'm not a mudblood!" she scoffed in a very very terrible Draco impression. Fred cracked up and fell off the toilet. She stared at him as he rolled around laughing, a big smile on her face.

"I never thought I'd hear that from a muggle!" he hooted.

"What is a muggle, by the way?" Blythe asked.

Fred froze and his eyes darted around, as if looking for an escape. "Er, it's sort of like a foreigner..." he tried.

"Sure," she said, but left it alone because just then they heard the door swing up.

Blythe gesticulated wildly at Fred to get back on the toilet and he did so with ease. They heard a girl giggling insanely as two people walked into the bathroom. When the door closed however, the giggling was cut off abruptly and replaced with a gasp. They heard a slightly scuffling and the sound of someone running into the wall a bit harshly. The two people started kissing really loudly and Fred nearly fell off the toilet again when he heard the girl moan, "Draco..." between kisses. Fred looked up and saw Blythe was deep red as she tried to keep in hysterical laughter. Just as she was going to lose it, Fred clamped a hand securely over her mouth. She started to topple off the back of the toilet and he tried pushing her back up but he was losing balance as well...

"Draco... your hair is sobeautiful..." the girl rasped.

Fred knew Draco would personally kill them both if he discovered they were there, but it was all so funny. He hoped George would come in now and find them. With one smooth motion, he landed on his feet, caught Blythe, and stood up, not sure if they had been heard. Not waiting to find out, he grabbed Blythe's hand and stormed out of the stall. "Jolly day Malfoy!" Fred said jovially as he and Blythe swept passed him and out the door.

Blythe could literally not walk as she exited the girl's bathroom. "I know-" she sputtered at Fred as she laughed. "I know-" she tried again, not succeeding. She and Fred collapsed on the ground in an absolute fit of giggles.

A figure approached and stood over them. "I found you?" George said, unsure of what was going on.

Ron climbed out of the chimney with Abby when they heard the commotion. They rushed over to the bathrooms to find George standing over Blythe and Fred who were gasping in air like fish out of water. They heard the school bell ring in the distance.

"Lunch is over now... And what the bloody hell is going on?" Abby asked.

Draco and a girl walked out of the girl's bathroom, glaring at the group of kids. Fred and Blythe went silent, but George snorted and started to chuckle. Draco leaned over to whisper something in the girl's ear and she nodded, walking off towards the school. When she was out of sight Fred squealed, "Draco..." as lustily as he could manage.

"Your hair is so beautiful..." Blythe added poetically, eyeing the heavens dreamily and clasping her hands to her heart.

Draco stormed over to them in a more than pissed off fashion, but George and Ron stepped in his way. "I won't have a mudblood and a Weasley mocking me," he spat every word in their faces.

"You seemed to be just fine with muggles a minute ago!" Fred called out from behind them, now standing. He helped Blythe to her feet as well, both nearly calmed down.

"And I know that girl..." Abigail proclaimed thoughtfully.

"Me too!" Blythe said, coming to stand next to her friend and then to look at Draco. "How do you do it?"

He only glared at her.

"I mean, you had only left us for like... ten minutes!" Blythe continued.

The others caught on. "Some Analby girls are very easy, let's not forget," Abby informed her friend.

"Still! Ten minutes!" Blythe grinned.

Fred and George were snickering together and Ron looked vaguely humoured or disgusted.

"You're just jealous," Draco drawled coolly.

"How right you are!" Fred said.

"I'm gonna go find that little whore right now and beat her ass for touching my man!" George intoned earnestly.

Ron, Abby, and Blythe were all laughing now. Draco made a beeline for Blythe and grabbed her arm. "Let's go to class," he ordered. Fred darted behind Blythe and Abby so they couldn't see him and drew his wand. Draco stiffened when he saw it and let Blythe go. Fred put it back in his robes and grinned.

"Must you go to class so soon?" George whined.

Abby looked sad, "Our school gives us hardly any time for a good lunch break."

Fred frowned at her. "But we were just beginning to have fun!" he whined.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's our first day guys!" Ron whined back. "Can you not ruin it completely?"

"No," they both responded. Abby and Blythe chuckled. Fred grabbed Blythe's arm and George grabbed Abby's. Ron grabbed Abby's other arm and, surprisingly, Blythe grabbed Draco's arm. Ron and George seemed to drag Abby onward merrily, but Blythe had to drag Draco and Fred after her. Stubborn asses...

Karen and Deirdre had apparently given up on them and left for class. They heard the bell ring again. Blythe and Abby simultaneously let out more rude variations of 'oh darn, we're late for class'.

After collecting their things, they charged toward the school. Fred and George did not seem to be leaving...


	5. Abductions, braces, and the warthog

Disclaimer: We do not own Potty...

A/N- Two chapters at once! Yay! Also, we're not going to painfully detail every school day just so you know so don't be scared.

* * *

Chapter Five- Abductions, braces, and... the warthog. 

When Ron left the twins in the hallway to follow Draco and Blythe into French, they had innocently stated that they were going to take 'a quick look around the school'. This was definately not good.

Blythe took a seat at the back of the room next to a support beam as the class stared in silence. They wouldn't have been nearly so late if Fred hadn't decided to abduct Blythe at the last second.

"New students!" a well-groomed brown-haired girl gushed. She had curly long hair and big brown eyes with thick dark lashes. Her jeans were really low on her hips, revealing a slightly protruding belly. Her shirt was also low-cut, showing her cleavage to the world. Assuming, of course, the world wanted to see a fifteen year old's boobs.

The teacher eyed the boys. She was wearing a long tan sweater with big shoulder pads over some dark brown leggings and fur boots. Her eyes seemed fully dilated, kind of creepy... "Renee, why are you late?"

"Ask them," Blythe said, pointing at the boys who both shot her dirty looks.

"Ah bonjour mes etudiants nouveaux!" she exclaimed, letting Blythe or 'Renee' off the hook. "Je m'appelle Madame Sanglier, parlez-vous francais?"

"Ah oui madame, je m'appelle Draco," Draco said in perfect French. Ron could have sworn he heard a girl swoon.

"Tres bien!" M. Sanglier said, then turned to look at Ron.

"Oh... er, je m'appelle Ronald," he said with a very bad accent.

M. Sanglier turned to the class and said, "Okay... Draco and Ronald," in a very mocking tone. The class laughed, as if in on some inside joke. "You both have to pick a french name. Now sit down," she told them. Draco sat behind some random boy and Ron sat down in front of Blythe.

"Draco should be Napolean," Blythe suggested loudly.

"Pourquoi?" M. Sanglier asked. Draco turned to glare at Blythe, daring her to continue.

Blythe glared back at him, "It would be fitting is all."

M. Sanglier raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco, "All right?" She added a harsh french 'r' sound to the english word.

Draco turned away from Blythe to face the teacher, "Oui."

"Do you have a name in mind Ronald?" she asked the scared-looking redhead.

"Um, no..." Ron mumbled.

"Tomorrow you need a name," she told him.

He nodded and she began talking to the class in fast french. Occasionally she would stop and Draco would answer her in french as well.

"Hey Renee," a boy further up Draco's row turned around and whispered once the class was given a class assignment.

"Yes Thomas?" she whispered back.

"Can I share you book?"

"Sure."

The boy got up and sat down next to Blythe, moving their desks together to they could view one book. Draco noticed bitterly that the boy was flirting with her, not working. Stupid muggle boys...

"Blythe, I need to see a book!" he hissed at her. She shrugged and ignored him. Ron turned around in his seat so he could see the book as well. He said something to her and she laughed. Draco got up and sat next to the girl who had shouted out in class earlier named Ella, (french name Simone), and asked to share her book. She agreed and made some joke. He fake laughed and moved closer to her. She blushed slightly as he starting murmuring to her. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She bit her lip, eyes wide, and Draco turned to smirk at Blythe, who was not lookng at him and thus ruined the effect. He let out a low growl and got up from the seat abruptly. Ellen looked confused as he strode back to his seat and looked angrily at a fixed point on the ceiling.

When class ended, Blythe was already heading out the door. She seemed always too eager to get out of class. Ron caught up quickly, but just as she started heading down the hallway she stopped and turned around quickly. Ron looked to see what she was waiting for and saw she had her eyes fixed intently on Draco, who was slowly walking towards them. When he reached them he smirked at Blythe, "Couldn't help waiting for me, huh?"

"Don't kid yourself Draco, I was waiting for Abby," she shot back. Abby showed up a second later and the three of them walked off. Draco cursed and followed after them. When he turned a corner after them, he noticed Blythe had disappeared. Ron was looking angry and Abby seemed vaguely humoured.

"They know they're not supposed to do this kind of stuff!" Ron was growling. "That's the second time today Fred's abducted Blythe and-" George ran by and grabbed Abby "-George just kidnapped Abby!" Draco looked around the hallways, but could not see where either of the twins had gone off to.

Blythe reappeared just then, looking thoroughly flustered. Her long blonde hair was poofed up and tangled and her sweater was hanging off one shoulder. Fred was standing next to her cackling and holding her backpack. She play-slapped him and grabbed her backpack from him. They both grinned at each other mischieviously. Ron was still looking around for Abby.

Draco quickly descended on Fred angrily, "Chasing after some muggle blood yourself, eh?" Blythe looked offended, but blushed nevertheless.

"I certainly am," Fred said smugly, knowing Draco couldn't so anything to him. Blythe laughed at the two boys, grabbed Ron's arm, and dragged him off to Math. Draco shoved Fred roughly out of the way and followed after them.

* * *

Fred and George were sitting in the hallway outside Ron's math classroom, idly pushing a small ball of paper back and forth using the _Levitre_ spell. Suddenly, they heard someone turn the corner, and they hastily stuffed their wands into their pockets before looking up to see if the approaching person was anyone they could bother, fool, or otherwise confuse. But it was Abby. 

"Damn, we were going to throw something at you," said George. "But that wouldn't be polite, would it, seeing how we know you?" She looked curiously at him, and, taking advantage of her distraction, Fred hurled the ball of paper at her, and then adopted a highly innocent expression.

"Ay," she muttered. "Can't trust you lot, apparently." Then she smiled. Fred noticed that she occasionally twitched her lips in a neurotic way while smiling.

"So, er, what are you doing here, Abby?" asked George.

"I just finished service, and I usually hang about here after that, waiting for Blythe."

"Service?" George looked disgusted. "Like... a religious service?"

"No, of course not!" she said. Then, she uttered a cry of disgust that rather resembled "eeu-hhugh".

"What is it, then?" inquired George.

"It's... helping out a teacher. Sort of... selfish volunteer work," Abby replied.

"Brownnose!" yelled Fred, grinning at her.

"No! No, I do it because the teacher I work for, Mr. Easter, is very nice. And it looks good on college applications."

"Fine! Sheesh..." said Fred.

There was a pause. Abby sat down, at a slight but respectful distance from them. Fred noticed she did the neurotic lip thing again. She saw him looking, followed his gaze, and, after having come to a realization, said, "Am I doing something neurotic with my lips?"

He looked startled, and then said, "Yeah. You are..."

"Yes. It's really irritating. I seem to do that a lot, unconsciously... I think it comes from having braces."

"Aha! Braces! That metal stuff they put on your teeth!" cried George triumphantly.

"Hermione told us about them," added Fred. "Her parents are dentists. Muggles, of course."

"Hermione?"

"Ickle Ronniekins's friend. Hasn't he talked your ears off about his little friends, who he misses so much, yet?"

"No, in fact, he hasn't," said Abby vaguely.

Fred made an expression of mock surprise. "Well! Maybe he's enjoying himself here, and that's limiting his whining a bit. Anyways--"

"--We'll let him tell you all about them," finished George.

Suddenly, a foot kicked Abby gently in her lower back. The three of them turned to see who it was. Blythe was standing there, looking hurried, and pulling Ron and Draco along in her wake like two small children.

"Let's go!" she shouted impatiently. "We're escaping class early, which means we have to leave before they notice our absence."

Abby sprung to her feet, feeling her back and wincing slightly. Fred and George grabbed the ball of paper and sprung up. Draco glared around at them, and Fred blew a kiss at him jokingly.

Blythe started walking forcefully forward, still holding Draco's and Ron's arms. Fred, George, and Abby followed uncertainly. "Where did Karen go?" asked Blythe of Abby.

"I don't know. Home, I think," she replied.

The six of them walked in silence for a while. They reached the large main stairway, and proceeded down it. Once they were almost at the second floor landing, the bell rang, and students began flooding out of classrooms, inundating the halls.

"I have to go meet someone," sneered Draco, and tried to jerk his arm out of Blythe's grip.

"Do you know where we're living?" asked Ron coolly.

"I can figure it out without your help, Muggle-lover," cackled Draco.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you loose upon the streets and freeways of this city, to snog random Muggle girls and wreak havoc," said Fred, and he, too, grabbed Draco's arm. As they walked down the last of the stairs and reached the first floor, Draco tried once again to run away. Blythe irritatedly released him and Ron, but Fred grabbed on tighter, and George grabbed the arm Blythe had released, and shouted "Ha!"

Draco muttered, "What would I give to do two Aveda Kedevras right now..." At the sound of the curse, the Muggle girls noticed that he seemed lit by very faint green light for a moment.

The six of them walked out the ugly red front doors of the school, and then paused on the cement landing outside. "Where do you two live?" asked Abby. To Fred and George, she added, "I assume you're staying with them."

Ron stepped on George's foot, causing him to change his response to, "Oh-- oh, yes. Of course."

Ron then said, "We're staying at our host family's house. That's on Evelyn Street."

"Oh! Near the library!" exclaimed Blythe and Abby, almost in perfect unison. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Draco looked sour, and then imitated their laughter by scrunching up his face and emitting strange high pitched noises while dancing around in a circle.

"What the hell," said Abby cheerfully, laughing even more at Draco's odd behavior. Blythe looked ill.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go back to that shack that I'm forced to call home. I don't have time to be hanging around with the likes of you all," Draco stated and walked off, in the wrong direction.

Blythe grinned. "Draco..." she called in a sing-song voice.

He stopped walking and turned slowly to face her. "What?" he spat in contempt.

"Don't you know where you live?" she smirked.

He narrowed his eyes, "Of course I do."

Blythe smiled as sweetly as she could. "Oh alright then Draco... see you tomorrow!" she said and strode off towards her home.

"Yeah... tomorrow..." Abby mumbled and then caught up with Blythe. Fred and George waved at Ron and Draco, then snuck after the girls.

"What the hell is wrong with your looney brothers?" Draco hissed, glaring after the twins.

"They have a lot less problems than you so shut the fuck up," Ron said absentmindedly since he was actually worried about just what the twins were up to.

"They'd better not-" Draco cut himself off.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Better not what Malfoy?"

Draco looked away from him. "Nevermind," he mumbled.

After a few hours of aimless wandering, Ron and Draco found their way home. It was really quite shameful since Analby was only a square mile in perimeter. Vlad and Susan only grinned at them knowingly when they came in the door. "We'll be getting you two cell phones as soon as possible," Susan imformed them.

Neither Ron nor Draco had enough energy to asking what the hell a 'cell phone' even was.


	6. Draco's Wand

Disclaimer: We don't own any Potter characters or places or other stuff. I think we own Analby all her native residents though...

A/N- Hope you like the chapter. It's pretty hectic so we wish you good luck in not getting confused. (Socra dedicates this chapter title to Who Died of Ennui...)

* * *

Chapter Six - Draco's Wand 

Blythe was sleeping soundly when he apparated into her room. She was wedged into the corner of her bed and a exceedingly fat calico cat was lying on her face so only her mouth was visible. She was breathing loudly. When the cat saw him, she made a sound somewhere along the lines of 'aaack' and flicked her tail back and forth. He muttured a silencing spell on the room, moving his wand through the air calmly.

Blythe awoke to a very heavy person landing on her. "Aaaaaaaaarg!" she half-groaned, half-screamed. The cat had run off in fear and Blythe felt around in the dark. "Fucking bloody jesus hell..." she murmured sleepily. "Who is that?"

"Your one and only..." a boy whispered.

"Fred?" she asked incredulously, feeling his face. His head moved up and down in what had to be a nod. "God damn it Fred, that hurt! Chloe just about scratched my face off!" she reached up to flick on a light and Fred saw this to be true. She had a claw scratches across her left cheek, forehead, and even her eyelids.

"Oh quit whining Blythe... I'm coming to abduct you!" Fred said smugly.

"Three times in one day is too much Fred. I've just met you after all."

"Actually it's a completely new day. It's around 1:30 AM, so we can start the count over."

"I don't trust you," she stated bluntly.

"That's wise. No one ever trusts me and George," he was nodding again.

"How did you get into my house Fred?"

"I found the key."

"That obvious, eh?" Blythe muttured.

"Pretty much. So, are you coming?"

"Where are we going?"

"I think we should play a prank on Draco and Ron," Fred started snickering at some inner thought.

"Well if you'd get off me..."

Fred sighed and rolled off of her, laying his head down on one of her other pillows. He pretended to go to sleep as she got out of bed and looked around her messy room for a sweater. She was wearing plaid pajama bottoms that were different shades of green and a orange cami-top. Finally finding a ratty knit brown sweater that had shiny opal green buttons, she pulled it on and proceded to put her ratty hi-tops on as well.

"If you had red hair, you could be a Weasley," Fred murmured, eyes still closed.

"Why's that?" she asked as she stood up, ready to go.

"No reason really," Fred answered.

"Alright then, let's go before I come to my senses."

He shot up off the bed and followed her out the door quietly. She closed it securely after him and walked quietly down the hallway. For some reason though, none of the floorboards were squeaking as they normally did. Blythe and Fred snuck out the backdoor and she locked it back up behind them.

George suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Blythe seemed nervous to be alone with two older boys in the middle of the night. "Don't worry little one, we'll be your bodyguards," George announced with a bow, sensing her anxiety.

They each took one of her arms and they began to walk together. "Let's go get Abby," Blythe ordered.

"We were planning on it!" Fred stated.

Blythe led them to Abby's and then snuck around back to her bedroom window. They scratched on the window and made ghost noises until Abby opened it, looking out at them with a smile. "Wow, you guys are so scary!" she said sarcastically. Fred and George pulled her out the window quickly and Blythe shut it behind her.

"Let's go!" Blythe whispered, charging ahead. Fred and George led a slightly confused-looking Abby after her. After a minute of silent contemplation, Abby shrugged the twins off and caught up with her friend.

"Blythe, what the bloody hell is going on?" she asked in an even voice.

"No idea. We're pranking Ron and Draco I think," Blythe replied.

"Sounds fun," Abby said unsurely.

Just then George grabbed Abby up in his arms and twirled her in a circle before setting her back down. "Of course it'll be fun!" he exclaimed. Fred nodded and linked his arms with Blythe's and started to run.

"Last duo there gets the dirty work!" he yelled over his shoulder as he dragged Blythe after him. George growled and ran after them. Abby stared for a second and then rushed forward at high speed.

Fred and George beat the girls there and were already cackling together as they thought up a plan when they arrived, huffing and puffing. "You boys are in shape!" Blythe gasped as she lay on the ground.

"Many years as Quidditch beaters," George explained.

"What's Quidditch?" Abby asked, still on her feet but out of breath as well.

Fred and George shrugged in synchrony and then sat down on either side of Blythe. Abby sat down and completed the circle. "Okay, here's what we're going to do," Fred began, opening up a bag that had conveniently arisen out of nowhere.

"We're going to start with something simple for tonight," George interjected.

Fred nodded, which he seemed fond of doing. "Hair," he stated simply.

"We're getting their hair!" George nearly shouted in glee. Abby and Blythe exchanged unimpressed looks. Fred caught it and said, "No no no, you don't understand. We're REALLY going to get them nice and embarrassed, you'll see."

Abby and Blythe shrugged at the same time.

Fred pointed at Blythe, "Right, you're going to have to sneak into Draco's room, the hardest task."

"Why me?" Blythe objected. She had heard Ron's tales of Draco's crankiness and had experienced it first-hand a couple times as well.

"You got here last darling," Fred smirked. Abby pointed a finger and made an exaggerated laughing motion.

Fred turned to Abby, "And you will be sneaking into Ron's room with George."

Abby furrowed her brow, "But that's as hard of a task as Blythe's!"

George laughed, "Oh no it isn't. Draco wakes really easily and it's like... _suicide_ to be the one to wake him. Ron sleeps like a bear and tends to just ignore anyone who tries to wake him." Blythe shot everyone a dirty look.

"Let's go!" Abby cried, standing up. Fred and George popped up as well, but they had to drag Blythe to her feet as she muttured darkly under her breath.

George led them around to the side of the house where two ladders were propped up against the side of the house, each one under a different window. "Why exactly did you need our help for this?" Blythe asked.

"The more the merrier!" George answered cheerily.

Abby snorted in derision and Blythe rolled her eyes at them all. "Well, this is our stop," Fred said as they reached the first ladder. Blythe looked up the ladder to the window above.

Abby was already climbing her ladder with a bottle in hand. Blythe pouted at Fred but he pushed her up the ladder and she resigned to her fate of getting eaten alive. She pushed against the window and it swung into the room without a noise. Then she shut it again quickly and turned around to face Fred who was right behind her somehow on the ladder. "What am I doing?" she asked, feeling like an idiot.

He handed her a bottle and grinned, "Put this into Draco's styling gel and we'll see the results tomorrow!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Hey you were assigned the dirty work!" Fred smirked.

"That's not fair!" Blythe whined and then turned back to the window. Carefully, she reopened it and slid into the room quietly. Fred quickly shut the window behind her, isolating her in the room with Draco. He was buried underneath his blankets on his bed so she could only see his face. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring softly. She looked around hurriedly for his hair gel and then turned to Fred in the window with an anxious expression.

"Wardrobe!" he mouthed to her and pointed across the room to a tall dark wood wardrobe. She crept over to it, grabbed the little door's handle, and pulled. It opened with a loud creak.

Meanwhile, Abby had dropped noiselessly into Ron's room with no further incident. Stumbling a little in the dark, she crept over to Ron's desk, and fumbled about until she found a container that smelled like his hair product. Holding it up to a dim shaft of light that came through the window, she saw that it was, indeed, what she had been looking for. She took this, and carefully began to fill it with the liquid from the bottle George had given her.

Suddenly, Ron gave a bellowing sort of snore. Abby jumped, sloshing the bottle's contents over some of the papers on Ron's desk. Hurriedly, she smashed the bottle's cap back on and ducked down, not that that would make her any less obtrusive.

She waited for some minutes. Finally, all was quiet, and Ron was snoring in a quieter and more regular way again. She poured the rest of the bottle's contents into the hair product's container, and prepared to triumphantly exit the room.

At the same time, Blythe froze and immediately Draco's snoring stopped. She saw Fred waving the "go forward" sign at her in the window and then he disappeared down the ladder. Blythe quickly stepped into the wardrobe and closed the door behind her. Thankfully, it didn't make a noise as it shut, seeling her doom! As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed she was surrounded by black robes. They smelled heavily of wet dog and daffodils. She heard Draco get up out of bed and yawn loudly. "Stupid muggle-lover," he muttered and she was happy to realize thathe was probably addressing Ron, thinking he had been the cause of the noise. She noticed a shelf on her right and saw the styling gel. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed it, screwed off the top, and poured her small bottle of liquid into it. She then recapped it and shook it, though shaking hair gel really has no affect. Unfortunately, as she replaced the gel to its shelf, she knocked something long and wooden to the floor of the wardrobe.

She winced at the loud clattering sound it made as wood hit wood. Then there was absolute silence wherein she wanted to cry or scream as she often did when she was nervous or uncomfortable. She squeezed her eyes closed and bent down to pick up the fallen object, praying all the while that Draco was deaf.

As Draco edged closer to his wardrobe, he was suddenly flung backwards. His wardrobe had just exploded. He landed with an 'oof' back on his bed and hit his head against the wall harshly. He looked over at the charred ruin of his wardrobe and saw a blurry someone sitting, legs stretched out, at the epicenter of the explosion. As his eyes focused, he noticed they were holding a wand... _his_ wand to be precise. He let out a bloody-curdling yowl and launched himself towards the still-blurry figure.

Blythe screeched and pointed the stick at her attacker to defend herself. Draco's hair suddenly burst into flames.

Abby heard an explosion, a yowl, and then a loud screech from her friend in the other room. Ron had awoken at the explosion and now was gaping at the wall and then at Abby. Abby and then the wall. Abby looked between the wall and Ron, a terrified expression across her face. Then she turned and ran out of his room to see what had happened to Blythe. She entered Draco's room to see a very odd scene before her.

Blythe was seemingly frozen in place on the floor with chunks of charred wood sizzling around her. Her arm was raised, holding a stick into the air. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes glazed over as she stared unblinkingly into space. Draco, however, was screaming and dancing about the room, waving his arms madly. His hair was on fire, thick orange and yellow flames engulfing the entire top of his head.

Blythe's eyes suddenly moved over to look at Abby standing in the doorway in front of a very horrified-looking Ron who was peering over her shoulder. Blythe got up and ran to Abby, arm still outstretched. "Hold it Abby! Hold it!" she cried, shoving the stick in Abby's face.

Abby stepped backwards warily. Blythe had a truly insane, wild, crazed expression plastered across her face. She pushed the stick into Abby's hand and Abby lifted it up to her face to examine it.

Ron and Blythe shrieked at once. Abby snapped her head up to see her friend's hair had burst into flames as Draco's had. Blythe and Draco were now running back and forth around the room, screaming in horrible pain. "Water!" Abby shouted, spinning around to face Ron. Ron was standing there dazed, however, and did not seem to hear Abby. Abby nearly knocked him over as she charged past him. She ran down the hallway and spotted the bathroom. Panicked, she realized there were no cups or bowls or anything in which to transport water. She rushed back to Draco's room, took off her sweater, and began beating Blythe's head brutally with it.

George and Fred appeared outside Draco's window, their eyes wide in shock. They pushed the window open a bit too earnestly and fell through into Draco's room with a thud. George recovered first and tackled Abby. "Stop hitting her!" he shouted. Fred got up as well and tried to grab hold of Blythe, who was still racing about the room like a decapitated chicken.

Finally, he tripped her and pinned her to the floor. "Blythe! Blythe! Shut up!" he yelled into her face. Luckily he had placed a silencing spell on the attic...

When she didn't stop screaming, he clamped his hand over her mouth. "It's not real! The fire isn't real!" he growled.

Draco immediately stopped dancing about the room and instead stood there glaring at everyone. Blythe pushed Fred off of her and got to her feet shakily. She walked over to Draco and stuck her hands in the fire on his head. Well, it was warm, but not harmful. She sighed and promptly passed out. Draco stepped out of her way and her limp body hit the floor with a resounding whack.

Apparently fainting was contagious because Abby followed suit, though she was spared a harsh meeting with the floor when Ron caught her. All four wizards stared silently at each other, Blythe's and Draco's fires still crackling softly. "Oh shit," Fred and George muttered at the same time.

Ron felt faint as well so he sat down still holding onto Abby. Draco stormed over to him and snatched his wand away from Abby who had held onto it. "My wand! A muggle touched my wand! Two muggles touched my wand!" he whined.

Fred shifted uncomfortably. "Well Malfoy... I'm not sure they're muggles..." he murmured.


	7. Magical Ponderings

Disclaimer: We no own.

A/N- Well, it has been a while. We've had this chapter typed up and ready for about 1-2 months. We thought we should add more to it, but we just took a look at it and realized: Even if this chapter is short, it fits. We have A LOT written already for future chapters, (about two notebooks full!) We'll try to get off our lazy asses and type them up for you! Enjoy! LET US PRAY THAT OUR SPIRITS ARE NOT DESTROYED BY THE SIXTH BOOK! NOOOOO! weeps

* * *

Chapter Seven- Magical Ponderings 

Abby awoke to a rumbling noise. After suppressing a wave of panic, she realized she was lying perpendicular to Ron on the floor with her head on his stomach. The rumbling sound had been his stomach growling. She noticed with a start that Blythe and Draco's hair were still on fire. They were both asleep. Blythe was splayed out on her back and Draco was lying next to her on her his side his nose was almost in her ear. His right hand, still clutching his wand, was resting on her stomach. Abby cackled at the sight. They hadn't even known these people for 24 hours yet!

She looked up at Ron's face and saw he was sleeping as well. Getting to her knees, she crawled over to Blythe and poked her harshly in the ribs.

Blythe groaned into consciousness, blinking her eyes to focus them on Abby. "Whore!" Abby accused. Blythe shoved Draco's hand off of her and rolled away from him.

"What is going on Abby?" Blythe asked in a quiet voice.

"Like I know!" Abby retorted with irritation.

"I blew up a fucking wardrobe for Christ's sake! Then I lit Draco's hair on fire!"

"How do you know you did it?"

"And then you lit my hair on fire!"

"I didn't do it!"

Blythe's expression turned dark and her eyes glazed over. "Didn't you feel it Abby?" she murmured.

Abby faltered and looked around the room complacently. "Yeah…" she finally whispered.

Blythe nodded and then seemed to see the room for the first time, "Why are they asleep? Where are the twins?"

"I have no idea what the hell is happening!" Abby snapped.

Blythe leaned over and shoved Draco roughly. He didn't stir. She tried a couple more times with no result. "Draco!" she hissed into his face. Nothing.

Abby and Blythe got up and went over to the snoring Ron. After a few minutes of kicking at him, they gave up. The boys wouldn't wake up. Abby muttered something along the lines of 'oh my this is creepy'.

They sat down on a rather large section of burnt wardrobe that served well as a bench. "This is fucking insane!" Blythe wailed.

As if summoned, Fred and George apparated into the room with two loud cracking sounds. Blythe and Abby yelped and fell backwards off their bench. Fred and George went and sat down next to them nervously. The girls eyed the wands they were carrying. "Explain," Abby managed to squeak with command.

"Well we've looked into it and well, there's no other explanation..." George rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"You're both unregistered and unrecognized witches!" Fred suddenly blurted out. George shot him a nasty look.

"What, how, and why?" Blythe asked. Both girls seemed eerily calm.

"Um, well, can both of you trace your family back in time a ways?" Fred asked.

"I can," Abby nodded. "Well besides my grandmother's parents are unknown since she was adopted..."

George nodded as if this was what he was expecting to hear.

"I can't," Blythe muttered. "I don't know my dad at all and my mom can't really trace back past her grandparents."

Fred grinned. "I'm willing to bet 100 galleons that your dad is a wizard!" he said excitedly.

"I'm not taking that bet," George responded.

Blythe fainted again but Abby looked angry and upset, "What does this mean then? I really have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Since you're both unregistered, the Ministry won't be coming after you... I don't know, maybe they'll think it was Draco," George said.

"It's been over an hour! An owl would have come or something.." Fred replied as he lifted Blythe up.

Abby looked like she was about to vomit. "What the fuck is going on?" she roared.

Fred lay Blythe down on Draco's bed. He muttered something, waving his wand, and her eyes fluttered open. She ignored Fred for a few minutes and just stared up at the ceiling. Fred watched George and Abby quietly arguing on the other side of the room. When he turned back to Blythe, she was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked, unnerved.

She started laughing hysterically. "You guys are tricky!" she managed to gasp. He looked agast. She managed to calm herself a bit and continue, "I mean, of course you guys didn't need our help with the prank tonight! You brought us here to prank us!"

"No Blythe--" Fred started.

"Yes," she cut him off, her voice suddenly grave and stern.

He only gaped at her. "Abby!" Blythe called, standing up. Abby looked over at her with a weird expression on her face. "We have to get back home!" George looked at Fred questioningly, but Fred only shrugged back.

Blythe grinned at them, "Well, that was fun! See you some other time, maybe we can do this again!" Then she climbed out the window without another word.

Once the girls had left, the two Weasleys stared at each other, stunned. George revived Ron and Draco with a wave of his wand.

"What the hell's your problem?" shouted Draco.

"Yeah!" said Ron.

"Oh shut it, you two," muttered Fred. "We did it for your own good. And now... we have to go. We're going to move in with you, okay, Ron?" Not waiting for an answer, he transfigured two big pieces of charred wood into small beds. The room was too small for three beds so he transfigured one back into wood. Fred started walking out the door.

"Oh no you don't," George growled, grabbing Fred's sweater and jerking him back into the room. "If you think we need to stay here, I'm not the one sleeping with Malfoy!"

Fred eyed his brother lazily, a secret calculating gleam deep in his eyes that only his twin could spot. "Is there something you're not telling me Fred? I mean, why do we need to stay here at all?" George asked.

Fred transfigured the other bed back and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm tired," he muttured. With two loud CRACKS, the two older boys were gone.

"Where did Blythe and Abby go?" Ron said, looking around the room as if the two girls were going to jump out at him at second.

"Who the fuck cares? I'm going to strangle that wench when I see her next..." Draco said, eyeing his devastated room. "Now get out of my room."

Ron glared at Draco for a moment before turning and stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco stood, still staring around at the mess. He couldn't help but feel a little ... admiring, secretly, of the girls' work. He was a man who could appreciate a good job of destruction, having been raised by a Death Eater father and all... He shook himself mentally. What was he thinking? They were Mudbloods. He could cause this kind of destruction with his eyes closed.

A small voice in his head spoke up, saying, _Pretty good for Muggles, though, innit?_

Another small voice screeched, _Oh shut up, you._

He lay down on his slightly damaged bed and tried to sleep, severely put off by the smell of _her_. The stench of the mudblood's presence was permeating...


	8. Paper, hair, and ice cream

Disclaimer: yaddah yaddah..

A/N- FINALLY! The chapter is up! We seriously have 3 notebooks FULL of this story so it's just a matter of typing it up. Another thing, we are IGNORING the 6th book, if we haven't already stated that. That book was... harmful... to our storyline. Also, a few people have asked us about writing fanfic using Blythe and Abby and others - go right ahead, just make sure to mention this original fic in your disclaimer or author's notes. And **do tell** us about it so we can read it too. This particular chapter might seem a bit silly and slightly OOC, but all in good time, this story will be dramatic. It is not a parody, but it is humor. The major plotline is just starting to come out, little by little, so don't give up on us yet. Well, here you all go.

* * *

**Chapter Seven **- Paper, hair, and ice cream

* * *

A Friday three weeks after Blythe blew up Draco's wardrobe, the girls purposefully approached Ron. Sure, they still talked and ate lunch together, but the two witches never really sought after either wizard. Ron was waiting by the door of the math room for the bell to ring when Blythe elbowed past him and out the door. Draco, not wanting to have to wait for the bell if the idiot Muggle girl didn't, swept past Ron as well. Ron looked back at the teacher, who was working at her computer, and followed after Draco. They stopped at their locker and filled their arms with textbooks. The bell rang just as they were leaving the building. As they neared the corner, Ron saw Blythe, Abby, Deirdre, and Karen talking. Abby spotted him, nudged Blythe, and the two started walking towards him.

Draco hadn't noticed and said, "Well, I'm off, Weasley. You can tell the Squibs I'll be in late."

"Wait," Ron said. Draco looked over at Ron and then turned to see what he was looking at. He sneered, but didn't move.

"Where are you two off to?" Abby asked as Draco and Blythe tried staring each other down.

"I'm off home and Draco's off... to the brothels or something," Ron replied.

Draco lost the staring contest to shoot Ron a nasty look. "Malfoys never need to pay for sex." They all rolled their eyes at him.

"We wanted to invite you to Karen's if you wanna come," Abby told Ron.

"Yeah I would," Ron blurted out quickly. Draco snorted rudely. "What about Mr. Tomcat here?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Tomcat can just go f--"

"He can come too," Abby interrupted Blythe just in time. Ron looked disappointed. Just then a really fat girl came bounding over to Draco and slid an arm around him then leaned her head against his chest. He, at least, had the grace to look panicked.

"Let's go somewhere, lover," she said. Ron, Abby, and Blythe were holding in laughter. "Marissa said you broke up with her for me." Draco, for once, seemed at a loss.

Blythe stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest. "Marissa, eh?" she asked coldly. The girl turned her head to look at Blythe. "Excuse me," Blythe said to the girl, "your paws are on my boyfriend." She turned back to Draco. "Just how many girls have you been seeing behind my back?" she spat. The girl let go of Draco, confused.

"You're Draco's girlfriend?" the girl gasped.

"Not anymore," Blythe answered. Draco's eyes bulged as the girl put her arms around him again. "Unless Draco has something bloody good to say to me," she added, looking mischievous. Ron and Abby were deep red with the effort of not laughing.

Before he could respond, another girl trounced up to him and slapped him soundly. "Draco," she hissed, "who is this?" The fat girl looked confused again.

"Who is that?" Blythe yelled, pointing at the new girl.

"Who are you?" the new girl snapped.

"I'm Draco's girlfriend," Blythe said.

A new girl stepped up. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend when I was--"

A fourth girl shouted, "You were with Draco, Sarah? You little bitch! How could you mess with my boyfriend?" More girls began rushing in and soon there was a swarm of arguing girls surrounding Draco. Blythe stood outside the swarm, looking at Draco smugly.

Abby leaned over and whispered something in Blythe's ear again. Blythe looked unsure and asked Ron something. The three of them stood in a huddle, deciding what to do about Draco. They broke apart when they heard a girl shriek, "It's all her fault!" She was pointing at Blythe.

"No! I'm a victim too!" Blythe said, afraid for her life. Draco's shock was wearing off and he was beginning to look a bit smug as well. The girls kept glaring at Blythe. Blythe growled, marched forward, grabbed Draco's arm, and dragged him away. "Believe me, he's not worth it!" she shouted back over her shoulder.

When they were out of sight, Draco snatched back his arm. "They're all going to think you're my girlfriend now!" he whined.

"I wonder why," she replied dryly.

"You ruined my image!" he continued.

"I saved your idiot self!" she cried.

"Don't expect any thanks from him, Blythe," Ron muttered. "He's a slimy, self-centered git."

"Yep," Draco affirmed. "Though I'm really not so slimy."

"You are so! Your hair is like one huge grease ball!" Blythe argued.

"Shut up," he shot.

"No, you shut up!" Blythe yelled.

"You shut up first!" they cried at the same time, then grinned at each other. Simultaneously, their grins turned into disgusted sneers. Ron looked from Draco to Blythe, astonished. Abby was snickering quietly to herself.

"Bitch," Draco said.

"Whore," Blythe returned.

"Mudblood."

"Fucktard."

"Slut."

"Assmonger."

"Gryffindor."

"Death Eater."

"Bastard."

"Muggle-kisser."

"Toad-lover."

"Viagra man."

"Banshee."

The two continued walking, shooting insults back and forth. Abby and Ron stared after them, mouths gaping. Slowly, they followed after the bickering duo at a distance. When they got to Karen's, Draco and Blythe were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, arms crossed, and staring at the ceiling.

"Wow, what happened here?" Abby asked Deirdre.

"Blythe attacked Draco's hair," Deirdre said quietly, as if it were a sensitive topic. Ron noticed Draco now had a giant cowlick on one side of his head.

"What's up with Blythe, then?" Ron inquired.

Deirdre lowered her voice even more, as if Draco had done something unspeakable. "Draco gave her a small piece of paper," she muttered, as if trying not to let Blythe hear.

Ron looked baffled. "And why is that bad?"

"Blythe has this great phobia of small pieces of paper," explained Abby. "Place one near her and she'll freak out."

Deirdre added, "And the same applies for stickers."

"And people running up behind her."

"And clowns."

"And--"

"All right!" interrupted Blythe irritably. "Stop giving him," she jerked her thumb at Draco, "ideas, more ideas, on how to torment me more. He's enough of an asshole as it is."

Abby smiled. "So what happened, anyways?" she asked Deirdre.

"Well, it's pretty straightforward. For some reason, Draco tried to stick a small scrap of paper down the front of Blythe's shirt -- doubly bad for her -- and -- well, you know Blythe."

Abby laughed. "Yes, I do indeed. So she just upped and venemously attacked his hair? How terrible for him. His poor previously perfect hair."

Suddenly, Draco, who had been sitting and fuming quietly, rolled over to Blythe's side of the couch, pinned her down, and began stuffing endless confetti-like paper bits down her shirt. She screamed, "Rape! Rape! Aaagh!", and Ron stepped forward and roughly removed Draco.

Draco, his hair still in disarray, but looking triumphant, said, "What, Blythe? I would have thought you'd be used to that sort of thing!"

She glowered. "No, as a matter of fact," she snapped, "I've never even--" Karen snorted. "Shut UP, Karen! You all know I'm not a whore like Draco..."

He grinned, still looking irritatingly triumphant. Then, he keeled over backwards, his expression unchanged.

Abby glanced over at Blythe and Ron, both of whom were looking surprisingly innocent. Then, an expression of evil revelation crossed her face, and she grabbed Karen and ran with her out of the room. Ron, Deirdre, and Blythe waited for a few minutes, and then the two girls re-entered, their arms full of Karens' cosmetics and beauty products. Grinning wickedly, Abby dumped hers on the sofa next to Draco and motioned for Karen to do the same.

Turning to Blythe, Abby said, "Since he molested you, would you care to have the honor of... choosing first?"

Blythe bowed, and from the cosmetic pile selected a packet of red-bronze hair dye. Now leering as evilly as Abby was, Blythe applied the dye to Draco's white-blonde hair and stepped back. Next, Abby chose some spray-on self-tanner, which she squirted generously on Draco's face and neck. Then, Ron, carefully and with surprising accuracy, smeared some pale pick lipstick onto Draco's lips, and, on second thought, onto his forehead, in a heart shape. Karen chose to cake some pale green eyeshadow above and below Draco's eyes. Dinally, Deirdre smashed some brilliant crimson powder onto Draco's cheeks and, in a stroke of creativity, in angled stripes around his neck.

"Karen," Abby said, giggling madly, "Get your camera, quick..."

Karen fled from the room and returned a moment later with it in hand. She circled around Draco like a hawk, snapping photographs from every possible angle. Then, all of them -- Ron, Abby, Blythe, Deirdre, and Karen -- settled themselves on various chairs at a distance from Draco. Blythe looked at Ron, who waved his hands slightly and in a complicated manner. The girls looked at him oddly, but nothing was asked because suddenly Draco sat up and continued acting smugly triumphant, as though he didn't realize any time had passed. He also did not notice his colorful new appearance.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go get some ice cream?" asked Blythe brightly.

"Sure," chorused everybody, with the exception of Draco. He was now looking slightly put out.

"Why are you so cheerful, Mudblood? Are you pleased that I just groped you? Did it give you infinite pleasure?"

Blythe realized the mistake in her acting, and quickly looked steaming mad. Then, she tried again. "Anybody want to get some fucking ice cream so I can smash it into Draco's perverted face?" she bellowed.

"Sure," said everybody again, not startled at all by her sudden change in speech pattern. The six of them ambled out the front door and down various streets. Draco noticed that, for some reason, people kept staring at him and smirking slightly, but he attributed this to his smashing good looks. They reached the large street, Soolan Avenue, upon which most of the shops in the neighbourhood were located. As they passed a lady striding along, dragging a small dog on a leash behind her, the lady grinned at Draco and gave him a thumbs up, while her dog snuffed the air, jumped up and down a few times, and began amorously trying to reach Draco. He alarmedly leapt behind Blythe, who looked at him as though he were a total idiot. Then, she leaned down to the dog and began petting and sweetly talking to it.

"She's making out with a dog again!" exclaimed Karen loudly. The dog's owner started to edge away.

"Oojy waz a puppy dog!" said Blythe in protest, her face resting against the dog's fur. Draco walked up behind her, and pulled her to her feet throught the use of her long hair. Irritably, she waved at the dog with one hand and tried to whack Draco with the other. Recalling his hastily dyed hair and colorful face, she took care to miss, though, lest the make-up come off on her hands.

They continued walking, Draco continuing to drag Blythe away from her precious dog.

"What IS it with you?" she cried. "You're acting like a jealous lover!"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! REALLY! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT?" shrieked Draco suddenly and with feeling.

"Actually, you've never said it before," said Blythe coolly, but looking a bit startled.

"OH, HAVEN'T I?" He paused. "WELL, THEN, NEVERTHELESS, I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT LUCKY LITTLE BASTARD DOG!"

Everyone stared at him, again. "Lucky, eh?" said Ron mockingly.

"Oh, shut up, you Granger-lover," said Draco, grinning evilly.

"Granger?" said Deirdre curiously.

"My friend from school," muttered Ron. As Ron said 'friend', Draco snickered and held up two fingers on each hand, bending them slightly in a gesture that clearly suggested an additional meaning to Ron's use of that word. Ron, seeing this, said heatedly, "You really are a bloody Death Eater, Malfoy."

"Well, who cares. It doesn't matter, because I hate you all anyways," murmured Draco.

"All of us?" snapped Ron, looking pointedly at Blythe. Draco paused, and then leapt at Ron, knocking him to the ground.

"I do not--" punch "like--" punch "that Muggle girl!" yelled Draco. Ron managed to bring his knee up, and the next second, Draco had jumped backwards and was laying on the ground, quite distracted from attacking Ron. All the girls started cheering, and Ron stood up, a cut near one eyes bleeding slightly but otherwise unharmed. Draco, splayed on the ground, yelled, "That was foul play!"

"And since when has fair play been important to you, Mr. You-Know-Who's boy toy?"

Draco kicked out with one leg, crashing into Ron's ankle and bringing him back down onto the pavement. Ron reached out to retaliate, but Blythe stepped between them.

"Quit it, you two," she said. Seeing Ron's surprised and betrayed expression, she added, "Abby may go insane if she doesn't get her ice cream soon." There was a faint noise of protest from Abby. Blythe impatiently said, "Shall we bloody go?" Reaching down and carefully looking disgusted, she hoisted Draco to his feet. Somewhat hesitantly, Abby, too, reached down, offering her hand to Ron, who took it shyly. She pulled him to his feet, but, on an impulse, he did not let go of her hand.

Their group, once again, continued walking. Draco glared at Ron, and then deliberately snatched up Abby's hand in a vicelike grip. She attempted to free herself, but unsuccessfully. Ron looked furious, and, pleased with this, Draco grabbed one of Blythe's hands and began walking at brisk pace down the street, dragging Abby and Blythe behind him, with Ron still clinging onto Abby's hand.

"Quit it, you wenchbucket," cried Abby, trying to slow down. "You're being ... irritating..."

"You're such a bitch sometimes," Blythe muttered, stumbling along.

"Not so!" Draco protested.

"Yes, you are. Your middle name is probably bitch," Blythe replied.

"No, it's not!" sang Draco.

"What is your middle name, then?" inquired Abby curiously.

"Eliza-Annbeth," said Draco promptly.

"No, really."

"I'm serious! It's Draco Eliza-Annbeth Malfoy."

Abby, looking unconvinced, asked again, "What is your actual middle name?"

He sighed. "All right. If you must know, I shall tell you. My full name is ... Dracoban Snakeeyes Toadamulet Malfoy IV."

Karen, who had been walking slightly in front of them with Deirdre, laughed suddenly. "Really!" she gasped.

"No!" he said.

"But it fits you so well," said Abby.

While this conversation had been going on, Draco had absentmindedly released Abby's hand, but not Blythe's. Now Blythe was making a renewed effort to free herself. Distracted from the conversation by her escape attempts, he took his other hand, reached towards her knees, and in a sudden sharp movement, swung her off her feet and into his arms.

She screamed and fought to get away. He, exasperated, said, "Hold still or I _will_ drop you." Blythe ceased struggling, but looked ready to kill.

Abby was walking along, holding Ron's hand, still, and remaining oblivious of Blythe's situation. Karen and Deirdre had walked a bit ahead, bored of waiting for the others to stop bickering. In this fashion, they all eventually reached a store, in front of which Karen and Deirdre were kindly waiting. They looked slightly alarmed at the sight of Blythe in Draco's arms.

"What are you guys _doing_?" shrieked Karen.

"Did your knee pop out?" inquired Deirdre.

Blythe replied, "Draco's apparently decided to carry me around. Once he lets me go I will personally braid his entrails."

"Guess I'll never let go, then," he said, in a mockingly sappy voice.

Ron and Abby approached. Seeing Blythe in Draco's arms. Ron, too, looked alarmed. Abby let go of his hand, and he went forward and prised Blythe from him, setting her on the ground. She glared at Draco, paused, and then slapped him. Then, she turned and walked into the ice cream shop, followed by the others. Ron eyed Draco apprehensively. Why was he being so odd today? It wasn't like Malfoy to be so... cheery. Maybe something was going well for Malfoy all of the sudden. That worried Ron. Anything that would make Draco so lively would have to be bad news. Ron decided to keep an even closer eye on Draco from now on.

As they waited, they all scanned the menu, except Abby, who fumbled in her bag, grabbed a pair of glasses, and put them on before joining in the perusal of the menu.

Ron, glancing at her, said, "You look a little bit like my friend -- Harry -- in those glasses."

"Oh, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean that in a bad way!" he said, looking, for a moment, almost as neurotic as Abby.

A short Asian woman stepped up to the counter. She was wearing a bright red apron, and appeared to be about forty years old. Chirpily, she asked, "May I help you?"

Draco stepped forward, pushing Abby out of the way. He grinned flirtatiously at the woman, and then pronounced, "I would like a banana split, please. With ice cream in the flavors of strawberry shortcake, green tea, and rainbow sherbet." The lady, staring at his colorful face, opened her mouth to politely inquire, but, seeming to remember that this _was_ the city of Analby, after all, instead scurried away to make what Draco had requested.

"What feminine flavors you chose!" cried Blythe happily.

"Oh, shut up, woman," muttered Draco. "It tastes good, so be quiet!"

The woman brought Draco's pink and green creation of ice cream to him, smiling nervously, obviously frightened that a boy who would put make-up on himself so clumsily _must_ be unstable. He fluttered his eyelashes at her in a way that normally made girls swoon.

However, the effect was rather diluted by the pale green eyeshadow, and thus not at all effective.

Abby was about to step forward to order her ice cream when they heard a shrill scream. They turned to see a small child, its eyes wide and the ice cream it had been holding dropped on the ground. It was staring at Draco. As it saw them all looking curiously at it, its lip quivered, and it buried its face into a motherly figure that was standing nearby. They distinctly heard it cry, "That scawy woman had a bananana split..."

"What was all that about?" asked Draco, confusedly. "The brat just looked at me, and then flipped out and dropped its stupid ice cream."

Blythe burst out laughing.

"What?" yelled Draco. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?"

Abby clamped a hand over Blythe's mouth, and said confidently, "It's nothing. No reason."

Draco looked vaguely furious. Abby, grinning happily, ordered her ice cream, as did Ron, Karen, and Deirdre. They walked out the door (Draco having forced Karen to pay for his ice cream), and strolled down Soolan Avenue, looking very much like a gang, albeit a very mismatched one.

As he continued walking, Draco noticed a pair of Muggle girls he had met beofre, part of his unofficial fan club. They had seen him, and were obviously trying to look casual and cool. It was odd, though, thought Draco. They both seemed to be about to burst into giggles. But then, he reasoned, his presence often had that effect on females and the occasional male.

As the six of them passed the two fangirls, one of them lost control. She loudly snorted, "BWAHA!" before her friend could shush her. Both their expressions were now remarkably similar to what Blythe's had been, earlier.

"Hey, Blythe," Draco asked, smiling rather forcedly and inspecting her ice cream, "what flavor is that green stuff you got?"

"Green tea," she said vaguely.

"That's what I got, too!" cried Draco. "You're such a copycat."

"No," she said calmly. "I always get green tea when we come here. Abby can clarify that's true."

Abby looked up from her own ice cream. "Oh, yeah," she said. "Blythe always gets that flavor. So boring. And it isn't even that tasty a flavor..."

"YES IT IS!" yelled Blythe and Draco in unison. Everybody gaped at them. In the silence that followed, Karen said, quietly, "gosh..."

"It is good, though," said Blythe, nonplussed. Abby gave her a look. "Shut up, Abby!" cried Blythe.

"I didn't say anything," said Abby cheerily, and went back to her ice cream with an expression of avid adoration.

Draco leaned his face towards Blythe, catching her gaze and almost forcing her to continue looking into his eyes. When he finally looked away, she shook her head irritably and turned back to her ice cream.

Ron was walking along, lost in his own thoughts, when he heard a louder-than-average shriek of "Draco!" from someone so shrill it could only be Blythe. Ron turned, and walked over to Blythe and Draco, Blythe looking violated, and Draco, satisfied.

"What happened?" cried Ron dramatically.

"Draco stole my green tea ice cream! He distracted me by staring at me seducingly, while meanwhile he was spooning away my ice cream, right out of this cup here!" Blythe ranted.

"I did not!" protested Draco, his own ice cream bowl unnaturally stuffed with green tea ice cream. Ron gestured to it, and Draco hastily gulped quite a lot of it down.

"Draco!" yelled Blythe.

"All right, Malfoy," growled Ron. "You give her back the rest of her ice cream, right now!"

"Oh, no, Ron! Please don't hurt me!" screeched Draco, flapping his arms effeminately. "I'm so scared! Somebody save me from this scary old woman-- er, Weasley!"

Ron looked irritated. Blythe asked brightly, "Draco, have you seen your new hair?"

He blanched, and, reaching into a pocket, carefully drew out his very own small gold mirror, which bore the monogram DMB. Opening it, he peered at himself, and then... his lip trembled, and Blythe could have sworn she saw a diamond tear glisten at the edge of his left eye.

"It's all... red, and GROSS!" he cried, apparently so traumatized by his hair color that he didn't even notice all the exotic makeup. He punched Ron, Abby, Karen, Deirdre, and, enthusiastically, Blythe, before storming ahead of them angrily, his hands over his face so no one would spot him.

"Do you think he can see where he's going when he's got his face buried in 'is hands like that?" asked Deirdre. There came a THUNK as Draco ran into a large tree and fell over.

"Apparently not," Abby answered, laughing slightly.

The group caught up with the prone Draco. Ron kicked him, and said, "Whoops, my foot slipped."

Draco didn't respond, his hands still over his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Karen. Silence.

"Let's go back to Karen's," said Blythe, stepping over him.

"You bloody bitch!" he growled, grabbing Blythe's foot as it passed over him. Ron saw the action and took hold of Blythe's arm to steady her as she tried to get away. Draco let out a noise of a cornered animal and let go of Blythe's foot.

"I thought you wouldn't be so shocked about the hair since you already had it died hot pink this year," Karen said loudly.

"My-- my hair!" he moaned, putting his hands over his face again. "I'd just gotten it back to normal! Now I look, like-- like a Weasley!" Ron scoffed loudly, but was happy to see Draco not acting so chipper any longer.

"Oh quit whining, Malfoy! It was only a Muggle thing!" Ron snapped.

"And it washes out in 8-10 washes," Deirdre added kindly.

"Why are we comforting him? Let's just go!" Blythe urged, shuffling forward a few feet to encourage them.

Draco got to his feet and they started moving on. After only a few minutes, a girl with long brown, curling hair strode up to Draco. She had on a short, tight black skirt and a low-cut dark blue halter top. "So," she said as she stepped in front of Draco, "I heard you actually have a girlfriend. Is that her?" She pointed at Abby. Abby was wearing blue track pants and a red tanktop under a big grey coat. "Pretty sad..."

"I never said I had a girlfriend!" Draco said coolly.

"Two of my closest friends were there, Draco! If you're cheating on me, I'd have hoped it would be with someone more... tasteful." She looked disdainfully at Abby.

"Oh, I've got perfect taste," Draco argued, looking deeply agrieved that someone would accuse him of such athing. .

"She looks like a twig with a butt!"

"That's not her!" Draco snapped angrily. _No one_ ever said a _Malfoy_ didn't have good taste!

"Who then?" The girl put her hands on her hips and glared. Everyone was glaring back at her, not for Draco's sake, but for Abby's. Blythe probably would have smacked the ho if she hadn't been walking ahead. The only people who could make fun of Abby's butt were her friends and her family. Draco looked over the girls, trying to decide the best one to make his girlfriend. Deirdre was pretty good-looking: messy brown hair and big puce eyes. Karen had huge boobs and silky black hair. But Abby was too small and Karen was too big. It was between Deirdre and Blythe... it would make more sense if...

"That one," Draco said, pointing down the block at Blythe, who was now walking back towards them. He was hoping she would have kept walking so that she would never have to know and he could spill a bunch of lies out.

"Well, you break up with her now or I'm cancelling our... plans," the girl said. Blythe entered the small circle and looked confused as to why everyone was staring at her. "I won't let you cheat on me. So what'll it be, hon? Me or the ugly loser?"

Blythe, who didn't really know what was happening, snorted merrily and said, "Damn Draco, another one? You wild boy!" Blythe leaned over towards her friends and continued to talk loudly. "I just don't know what they see in him! I mean, he's a ridiculously brilliant asshead. And he's quite a prat and a ponce and... well, I don't know, maybe he's a terrific kisser or something else that a whore would find attractive..."

The girl stepped towards Blythe. "Are you calling me a whore?" She then whipped around to face Draco, seeming to suddenly decide against confronting Blythe. "I really don't get you, Draco. I don't see why you look like a drag queen as you're hanging out with dorky loser girls and a boy you can't stand. And it's not like you don't have better things to do! You know, you never called me back. There's an activity you could have been doing right there!" The girl fluttered her eyelashes vaguely.

Draco looked at her in a calculating manner. "In fact, Karen--"

"Karen?" interrupted the original Karen. "This particular girlfriend of yours is called Karen, too?"

"Yes," said Draco impatiently.

"NO!" shrieked the wench. "I'm called Faith, remember?" He looked at her blankly before muttering, "Same difference..."

She gave him an insulted look, and then flounced provacatively away. As they watched her depart, Deirdre nudged Draco cautiously, and asked, "So Blythe is your girlfriend, now, is she?"

Blythe's eyes widened, and she spun on Draco and Blythe. "What?" she demanded, sounding flustered. "What have I missed? Who said I'm his boyfriend?"

Abby attempted to stifle a laugh, but failed. "Girlfriend, I meant! Girlfriend! Stop it, you all!" Everybody had burst into laughter.

Draco grabbed Blythe's hands and pulled her towards him. "Blythe," he asked solemnly, and then paused dramatically. "Blythe, will you be my boyfriend?"

Blythe pulled her hands away angrily. "I'm not a boy, Draco," she hissed. "In case you haven't noticed..."

"Well, then," he said lightly, "will you be my girlfriend?" She glowered at him, eyes narrowed, attempting to gauge if he was serious or not.

Finally, she replied, "What's in it for me?"

He grinned. "Well, I am rather wealthy. Good-looking, desired by all, and girls say I've got one hell of a--"

"Fucker," muttered Ron.

"In a sense...," Draco agreed.

"You're rather full of yourself, eh, Draco?" said Blythe, smiling in a manner that caused Abby, Deirdre, and Karen to back away slightly.

"Yep," he said. Blythe turned around and walked away.

"Wrong direction," hissed Karen. "My house is in the opposite direction."

"Shut up!" cried Blythe, and, looking as though she'd meant to do so all the time, she turned and stalked off in the correct direction. Abby, meanwhile, was doubled over with laughter. "You asked Blythe out! Bwaha!" she chortled at Draco.

"I did not, you idiot Mudblood," he said coldly. She continued laughing merrily. Upon seeing the rather amused expressions on the faces of the other three, Draco, too, turned and ambled off with an air of hurt pride.

* * *

Typos that might be worth noting: 

Draco, spayed on the ground, yelled, "That was foul play!"

And another: ...

"Fusker," muttered Ron.


	9. Sexy Ballroom Gown

Disclaimer: Not owning anything here... except somethings, but not the obvious things...

A/N- This chapter is pretty boring also, but alas for you, that's just the way it is. Things are about to heat up real soon and I think you will come to look back fondly upon these parody-like chapters... because... there aren't many left. Oh! It's sooo good! I wish I could tell you what's going to happen... but I can't. Oh cruel moyle. Also, if we actually get reviews... we'll post the chapters faster since they're already written. I don't think we even got any reviews for the last effing chapter and it was sooooo long... whine whine whine Okay, I'm done.

* * *

**ChapterNine -** Sexy Ballroom Gown

* * *

"What do you say we play a game or something?" asked Blythe. She was sitting with Abby, Ron, Draco, Karen, and Deirdre. They were lounging in a carpeted room in Karen's house, watching a moving picture – a movie, Ron has learned they were called – on a glass screen called a television. 

Draco glared at her. Abby said, "Sure," shrugging. Ron nodded at Blythe. Karen acted affirmative and slightly nervous. Deirdre appeared as though she would like to do anything but play a game.

"Ok! We will, then," said Blythe maniacally. "How about… dare poker?"

"What the hell is that Muggle crap?" muttered Draco.

"It's… a game. We'll play poker – this game with cards – but instead of betting money, we'll have the loser do a dare," Blythe explained.

"That sounds dull and pointless," snapped Draco.

"We'll play it and see," said Abby firmly. "Here, why don't we sit in a circle? Ron, deal the cards." The six of them moved into a sort of circle shape on the soft floor. Draco, however, was sitting almost on the other side of the room, glaring at them again.

"Draco's not sitting with us!" Karen cried.

"Draco, get your evil arse over here," said Abby. He opened his mouth to say something, but, seeing the expression on her face, instead moved grudgingly into their circle.

"Who wants to come up with the first dare?" asked Blythe.

Draco, smiling wickedly, raised his hand, and said, "I will." Scanning the faces of those others in the circle, he drawled, "The loser of this round of poker will have to… They'll have to… kiss Karen, if he's a boy, or kiss me, if she's a girl."

Blythe, at the mention of kissing Draco, pretended to retch. Abby muttered, "Whore," at Draco, and nudged Ron to encourage him to deal the cards.

Ron dealt seven cards to each person. Each person held which cards they wanted and drew for ones they didn't, and then each laid down what they had, except Blythe, who was looking frantically through her seven cards. "Blythe," said Abby impatiently, "what do you have?" Blythe flinched. Slowly, unhappily, she laid down what she had – a pair of threes. It was the lowest anybody had.

"Blythe lost!" yelled Karen. "And now you have to kiss Draco!" screeched Karen happily.

Blythe glanced about, looking for some way to escape and finding none such. Draco, abandoning his normal sullen look for a gleeful sheer, leaned closer to Blythe, looking expectant. She closed her eyes, leaned over, and planted a kiss. She heard the others howling with laughter, and opened her eyes. She had just kissed the couch.

Draco, giggling, said, "You have to kiss me, not…" He broke off, snorting. Abby grinned at Blythe. Blythe glared again. Then, suddenly, she lurched forward and pecked Draco on the cheek. Before she could pull back, he grabbed her by the shoulders and gazed deep into her blue eyes. He whispered, "That was disgusting," and shoved her back. Looking disgruntled and irritated, she wiped off her mouth with a towel.

"Who wants to make up the next dare?" asked Abby. There was a silence.

"I feel ill," Blythe mumbled.

"I will, then," Abby said, ignoring Blythe. "Great. So the next dare will be… whoever loses has to punch Draco very hard." She grinned at Blythe. "Even if the loser is Draco himself." She took the cards from Draco and dealt them. Once they all had their cards, everybody laid down what they had.

"N-nobody has even a pair of measly little twos?" Draco stammered. He himself had a royal flush.

"I guess that means everybody loses, and everybody has to do the dare," smiled Abby, innocently. Draco cowered as Ron, Abby, Blythe, Karen, and Deirdre leaned over to him. Each one punched him quite hard. He whimpered, flinching at them.

"Pathetic, you are," pronounced Ron.

"That hurt! Bloody Muggles and Muggle-lovers," whined Draco.

"Go and tell your Death Eater father on us, then," snapped Ron, with a triumphant expression.

"Shut up," said Draco, in a voice of dead calm.

"Okay, both of you, break it up," Blythe said, pushing them apart. "Somebody think up the next dare."

Karen leaned forward. "How about the next loser has to," she paused, "do a love scene with either Abby or Draco?"

"What the hell, Karen? No!" cried Abby.

"Too late," said Blythe, smiling evilly. She dealt the cards out to everybody, but paused halfway. "What do you mean by 'love scene'?" She looked suspicious.

"Proclaim your undying love for them I guess," Karen replied with a shrug. Suddenly her eyes obtained a wicked glint and she added, "Then you have to kiss them!" Everyone groaned as Blythe finished dealing the cards.

Deirdre made a choking noise and looked about frantically. "I've got two fours," she mumbled.

Karen turned bright red and threw down her cards – a five and a six. Deirdre laughed while Ron, Abby, and Blythe were pointing at Karen cheerily. Karen shuffled over to kneel in front of Draco and looked at his feet. "I love you, um, more than life itself. I will always love you. My love for you is, er, undying and… eternal. My heart is, um, so full of love that, um, it will burst," she managed to sputter, a dark shade of scarlet. He raised an eyebrow. She leaned up and passed her lips across his chin before scuttling back to her spot. He wiped off his chin with Blythe's handy towel. Ron, Abby, Deirdre, and Blythe were all doubled over in hysterical giggling.

Draco scowled. "Yes, it's all very funny. What's next," he drawled lazily, appearing bored. He collected up their cards and started shuffling them.

Blythe looked at Draco silently for a few moments, lips pursed. Slowly, her eyes narrowed and a malicious smirk spread over her face. "Alright, I have a good one," she said, still staring at Draco, who was starting to look uneasy. "I say that whoever loses this round shall have to allow everybody else to dress them up, make them wear whatever the winners want, on Halloween this Sunday night."

"Excellent," Abby said, giving Blythe a congratulatory smile. "And also, since we are allowed to wear our Halloween costumes to school, the loser must wear the costumes the others construct to school on Tuesday, too."

Draco looked very cheerful. "Oh, I can't wait to do this for somebody. I hope Blythe loses. Or Weasley," he said.

Blythe gave a grim smile. She dealt out the cards in silence. When everyone had their cards, Blythe set down her hand - a pair of tens. Each in turn, the others laid down their hands, too. Abby had two queens. Ron had three fives. Karen had a pair of threes. Deirdre had two fours. When it came to be Draco's turn, he paused and tapped his cards with a pale finger before setting them down. He had a pair of kings and a pair of aces. Smiling, he said, "I guess that means she," he indicated Karen, "loses."

"Hold on a tic, Malfoy," said Ron, his face suddenly alight with suspicion. He, too, reached over and tapped Draco's cards. Nothing happened. "Could you turn away for a second, Karen and Deirdre?" he asked, and they did so. He tapped Draco's cards and suddenly the symbols on them melted away into a two, a seven, and a ten. "You lose, cheater," mouthed Ron. "No magic is allowed!"

Deirdre and Karen turned around to face the others again. "What was that all ab-" Deirdre stopped, catching sight of Draco's changed cards. "What?" she cried, baffled.

"Malfoy was using ma- he was cheating," mumbled Ron.

"He had, er, extra cards up his sleeve. Sleight of hand, you see," explained Abby, more familiar with Muggle ways of cheating than was Ron. Karen and Deirdre looked satisfied with this explanation.

"So that means Draco loses," Karen pointed out.

Draco glared at her and said, "Thank you for clarifying that."

Abby jumped up, clapping her hands together. "This is going to be fun!" she said, and smiled at Draco in a calculating sort of way, as though already deciding what to make him wear. He glowered.

"Let's stop playing, and go start planning this costume of his," said Ron, looking joyous.

"You stay here, Draco," commanded Blythe, turning the television back on and walking out the door with the others.

He heard the door close, and sat back against the couch, watching some program about birds on the television. He occasionally heard the girls giggling and Ron guffawing in the other room. Draco shivered. Damn that stupid Blythe for thinking up such a terribledare. And damn bloody Weasley for catching him cheating. And damn-

The door opened. Abby entered, smiling broadly. "You can come join us, now," she said and indicated for him to follow her.

Draco rose, tripped, and then fell over. Abby burst out laughing. He rolled over onto his back, groaning, and looked at what he had tripped on. It was Blythe's towel. Irritably, he flung it towards the door. He was about to get up, when Blythe herself came dashing in. Turning her head to yell something at Abby, who was still standing near the door, Blythe did not see Draco still lying prone on the floor. She stepped backwards, tripped over him, and landed heavily on his ribs.

"Ow!" he cried. Then, seeing it was Blythe, he yelled, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghh!"

She turned over, and found herself face to face with Draco. She clapped her hand over his mouth, leaned close to his ear, and then screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

Abby was doubled over with laughter. Ron, Karen, and Deirdre poked their heads cautiously into the room to see what all the fuss was about. The three of them began laughing at the sight of Draco half-trapped and covering his ears while Blythe, too, laughed from atop her perch on his chest.

Karen ran forward and threw herself onto the pile that was Blythe and Draco. Draco squeaked feebly with the combined weight of the two girls. Abby and Ron looked at each other, grinning, and then they threw themselves onto the pile as well. Deirdre stood nearby, looking slightly disapproving.

After a minute or so, the people in the pile scattered. Ron helped Abby up, and Abby pulled Blythe to her feet. They all looked at Draco. He looked slightly constipated, and – wonder of wonders – his normally perfect hair was muffled and splayed in several directions! It was messy!

Abby held a hand to her mouth in mock astonishment. Blythe reached down and carefully ran her hand through his hair, so that it adopted the appearance of that of a rather mangy dog. He didn't even cringe or retch at her touch. "God, he must be dead!" cried Blythe. "He didn't resist to a muggle touching him!"

"He doesn't have a problem with some muggles touching him," Ron said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Blythe laughed and then realized the second hidden meaning. "Hey!" she snapped, whacking Ron's shoulder. "Shut up!"

"So… Malfoy," said Ron jovially, ignoring Blythe with a smug smirk on his face. "We have your costume all planned up and drawn out. You're going to adore."

"I drew it," Deirdre said, handing Draco a sheet of printer paper. His eyes bugged as he looked the paper over.

"I'm not wearing this," he whispered. Everybody sat down on the floor around him. Blythe took back the paper and smirked.

"Yes, yes you are," Blythe said.

He glared at her. "No, I bloody am not going to wear this! A… a 'sexy ballroom gown'? And a tiara? PANTYHOSE? I'm okay with the beret, but… no!"

Blythe smiled at him in a way which should have sent him running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. "Lord knows I did not want to kiss you. But I lost and I did it! So you certainly have to this one little thing." As an afterthought she added, "Or I'll kiss you again, sliming you all over with my Muggle-ness. And I'll mess up your hair as well."

He looked truly frightened. "No! Okay, I will. But not to school! I don't want-"

"You don't want to lose your whimsical, idiotic Muggle make-out partners," interrupted Ron.

Blythe snorted and Abby laughed soundlessly. "Okay," Blythe said, "you don't have to wear our costume to school, but you have to wear some costume. And if it's too dull, you have to wear our costume on Wednesday."

"Fine, fine," Draco nodded, not wanting to wear a dress to school.

"I feel gipped!" Abby whined.

"Me too!" Ron murmured woefully.

"I'm sure you'll get over it when you see Draco in a ballgown," Blythe assured them. "We'll get your costume to you by tomorrow or maybe at my Halloween get-together on Sunday night. Anyhow, I can always drop it by your house some time."

"Yeah, just so long as you don't blow up my wardrobe again," Draco said. Abby, Blythe, and Ron hit him all at the same time. He fell into a silent state of self-pitying. Karen looked confused and Deirdre looked like she'd heard this said before dozens of times.

Abby yawned and spread it to Blythe, who yawned as well. Draco got up from the floor and stretched. "Let's watch Life of Brian," Karen suggested. The other girls cheered in response. Ron sat down next to Abby on the couch, sharing the footrest. Draco sat down in a recliner only to see Blythe looming over him menacingly.

"That's my seat," she hissed. "Out of my seat now."

"I don't see your name on it," he argued lamely.

"She'll sit on you if you don't get up," Karen warned. Abby and Deirdre nodded, as if this was a well-known fact.

"You wouldn't dare," Draco sneered.

"Oh don't say that!" Deirdre cried just as Blythe launched herself at Draco. She sat rigidly on his lap, crossed her arms stubbornly, and glowered at the TV screen as she pretended Draco wasn't there.

"Boy are you heavy!" Draco exclaimed.

"Get out of my chair then," Blythe snapped.

"No, I was here first!" he retorted.

"I don't give a fuck!" she countered.

"SHUT UP!" Karen shouted, pressing 'play' on the DVD player. She moved to the couch to sit next to Ron and Deirdre sprawled out leisurely on the floor.

"Turn off the lights," Abby whispered as the opening credits came on. Deirdre mumbled and got up to turn them off.

About ten minutes into the movie, Draco whispered, "I'm losing all feeling in my legs!" Blythe elbowed him in the ribs in response.

"Ow!" Draco whined.

"Well I'm not moving!" Blythe insisted.

"Neither am I!" Draco replied evenly.

"Then you'll just have to suffer," she said airily.

"If only you weren't so fat…" he muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Karen yelled again. The room went silent. Ron unconsciously shifted closer to Abby. The movie was hilarious to Ron and he broke into fits of laughter every few minutes along with everyone else, except for Draco and Blythe. When they got to the part where the main character runs from a large mob of fanatics who believe he is the messiah, Ron laughed so loud that Deirdre squeaked in alarm. At the end when the prisoners that were hung up on the crosses started to sing "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life," Ron grabbed Abby's hand and they swayed their arms merrily to the music.

"Is Blythe still alive?" Karen asked quietly. Ron and Abby snapped out of their reverie and Abby responded, "I don't know, turn on the lights." Deirdre got up and flipped the light switch.

"Oh my God, nobody move," Abby said urgently. "Get a camera, quick!" There was Blythe, still on Draco's lap, leaning back against his chest so her face was in the crook of his neck. He had his arms around her waist, his hands clasped over her ribs. They were both fast asleep. There was a series of bright flashes as Karen took a multitude of pictures.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked, everyone still frozen in place.

Blythe stirred and Deirdre hissed, "Run!" They all scrambled out of the room and up the stairs into the kitchen. Abby ran straight up into the linen closet and Ron followed right behind on her heels. As he turned to close the door behind him, he knocked Abby over. He heard a think and stepped forward to feel where his friend has landed. His hands connected with hers and she pulled him down too. "Shhh," she said, "someone's coming!" Ron didn't know what came over him, but he leaned over and planted a little kiss on Abby's cheek. She tensed and turned to look at him through the darkness.

Ron burned bright red and avoided looking in her direction even though they couldn't possibly see each other. "Er well, if it's Blythe or Malfoy, we would have heard some screaming and smashing of heavy objects already."

Abby was silent for a few moments until she seemed to find her voice. "Yeah, maybe they'll kill each other," she mused.

"I wouldn't miss Malfoy, that's for sure," Ron replied.

"But think of all the broken-hearted muggles he'd leave behind! Take pity!" she exclaimed dramatically. They snickered.


	10. A Halloween Surprise

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters that J.K. Rowling would like to claim. Though, her claiming Abby and Blythe would be a bit far-fetched, eh?

A/N - WE ARE POSTING HALLOWEEN ON HALLOWEEN! Aren't we awesome? Yes. We are. We get a first glimpse of plot in this chapter, so hold on tight... you're in for a wild ride. Sorry, that was really lame and cliche. I won't ever do it again, I promise. Happy Halloween everyone... enjoy.

Darn, I only got this all written out by the day AFTER Halloween. Damn damn... deal. Umm, review... this chapter is soooo long!

* * *

**Chapter Ten** - A Halloween Surprise (or two)

* * *

"Spin! Spin! Spin!" they chanted. Grace grinned, grabbed the glass rootbeer bottle, and spun it on the floor. It turned round and round until it landed on Fritz. Everyone cheered, (a bit high on sugar), and Grace leaned over, kissing Fritz earnestly on the cheek. Ten of them were gathered around in a circle, five girls and five boys. They sat in boy-girl order: Abby, Ron, Karen, Fritz, Grace, Jared, Blythe, Draco, Deirdre, and the Imp (as his friends called him). 

"Your turn Fritz," Karen told him.

He giggled and spun the bottle. It landed on the Imp. They had decided at the beginning of the game that if it landed on someone of your own sex, and you didn't want to swing that way, then you would kiss the person on their right. Fritz crawled forward across the circle and kissed Deirdre dangerously close to her lips. She gave him a blank expression and spun the bottle on Fritz. It landed on Ron so she brushed her lips lightly across his jawline. He turned red and glanced at Abby, who didn't seem particularly bothered. They had all agreed that this game was just for some light fun. One step lighter than strip poker maybe.

Ron's spin landed on Jared, so he kissed Grace on the forehead and glanced back at Abby. Draco almost scoffed aloud, noticing how ridiculously sentimental his fellow wizard was being. Oddly though, he had never seen this same sort of paranoia of Ron's around Granger. On the other hand, he never made it a habit to keep track of the Gryffindor's silly love affairs. As far as he'd seen, all Gryffindors made terribly awkward lovers.

Grace kissed the Imp and then his spin pointed at Draco. The Imp was leaning past Draco to kiss Blythe when Draco put his hand over the boy's entire face and pushed him violently backwards. Everyone stared at Draco.

"I thought he was going to kiss me!" Draco explained, trying to look scandalized.

"Sure..." Ron muttered. The Imp darted forward and kissed Blythe on the lips. (SHOCK!)

"Aw, what a perfect couple," Abby teased.

Blythe ignored her and spun the bottle. It stopped, pointing at Jared. Blythe leaned towards the black-haired boy on her left...

"Hey! It's pointing at me!" Draco cried. Blythe and Jared glanced at the bottle which was now pointing at Draco. Ronwas glowering at Draco. Blythe shrugged and kissed Jared, then turned to glare at Draco.

"Cheater," Draco mumbled, though it was obvious no one believed him. Jared spun it and it landed on Karen, who he promptly kissed a bit shyly.

Karen's turn ended on Draco. When she was about to kiss his cheek, he moved his head over so she kissed his lips. She actually sighed when they pulled apart. Draco spin it and it landed on Ron. Draco smirked at his rival and then looked at Abby. Before Ron could protest or punch him, Draco darted towards Abby, who offered her cheek, and kissed her loudly. Ron actually looked like his head was going to blow off. You could really see the veins in his forhead popping out.

Abby got the Imp, who she kissed clumsily. The Imp got Deirdre who got Ron who got Blythe. He shot Draco a triumphant look and kissed Blythe sweetly on the cheek. He wanted it to look passionate so he could make Draco angry, but kissing Blythe was like kissing his sister. On the cheek was fine, but anything further seemed wrong.

Blythe spun and got Draco, who looked disgusted. Everyone booed loudly and someone threw a gummy worm that hit Draco's eye. "Ow," he whined sullenly. Blythe leaned up and kissed his eye. People booed some more when Draco's spin _somehow_ landed on Blythe. She let out a shrill cackle when he pushed her to the floor and proceded to tickle her around the ribs. She hooted with laughter and tried to kick him away. He leaned down over her and trailed kisses from her neck up to her ear.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and the duo abandoned their grins for scowls as they eyed each other with wary contempt. Everyone else muttered unintelligible comments under their breath. Draco felt a bit ill, recalling what he had just done. He, Draco Malfoy, had just playfully interacted with a mudblood. And not only that, but he was sitting in her house, playing a silly muggle game with MUGGLES! Almost as if he were one of them! Realization continued to dawn and he felt bile rising at the back of his throat. Why couldn't he control himself around Blythe? There had to be some reason...

Blythe kissed Fritz who kissed Abby. When Abby's spin landed on Ron, the group cheered and Blythe made a crass noise. Abby timidly kissed his cheek, but he made his move and kissed her on the lips. Everyone cheered again, Draco booed. He turned the darkest shade of red a person can manage, but he had bested Draco and that was worth the embarrassment.

"What's all this noise?" came a voice from another part of the house. The small gathering seemed to turn polar and everyone rushed backwards away from each other. Blythe grabbed the bottle and pretended to be drinking from it, though it was empty. A small, round woman with an extensive body weight and blonde hair entered the room, chewing on a brownie. "What are you kids up to?" she asked, looking very happy.

"Hey mum, we're just listening to music and chatting," Blythe replied smoothly with a smile.

"Okay, but you guys should head out soon if you want to go trick-or-treating. I don't want you out too late," she told them. It was only just eight.

"'Kay ma," Blythe mumbled and the woman continued to stand there, as if expecting them to all get up and go. With everyone staring at her, she finally retreated from the living room. "I guess that's it for spin-the-bottle," Blythe remarked.

The Imp made a deflating sort of noise and Fritz hiccuped. Blythe got up and went to get some drinks. Ron followed. (ooh!)

"Hey Blythe," he said once they were in the other room. She turned, already holding one ginger ale.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Draco told me to give you this and tell you it was from someone- I mean, this is from an anonymous person," Ron told her, handing her a small, flat box. She looked at it like it were a bomb and then took it.

"Well, er... thanks Ron..." she mumbled. He nodded, shrugged, and left with two sodas. She quickly put down the ginger ale and opened the box. Within was a large, coiling serpent pendant on a thick and round silver chain. The snake had a large silver scaled body and dark green glittering stones for eyes. Blythe inspected the beautiful jewelry and then clasped it around her neck.

When she went back into the livingroom, Abby was beaming at Ron in a very weird way. Her eyes were darting about and her lips were twitching occasionally. Ron was blushing slightly and looking down at his feet. Deirdre and Karen were cooing "awwww," sarcastically. Draco was looking out the window with disinterest.

"Ay," Abby kept muttering nervously. "You people..."

"What?" Blythe inquired curiously, fingering her new necklace.

"Ron just gave Abby a charm bracelet and one of the charms is a _heart_!" Deirdre said in a dramatic baby voice, putting her hands up to her cheeks in fake-shock. "It's just so sweet!" she trilled in mockery.

"You be quiet," Abby grumbled. Fritz, Jared, and the Imp were busy making jokes about the incident.

"So is it customary for you to give gifts to people on Halloween in England?" Blythe asked.

Draco snorted and turned his head to look at her, his eyes flickering to the new necklace briefly. "No, only little ninnies like Weasley here do that type of thing," he answered, sneering.

"Hey!" Ron protested. "You-"

"Oh," Blythe said, ignoring Ron. "Well, I hate to break up the love fest here," she continued, not sounding sad at all, "but we should head out now so we can get a shitload of candy."

"How tactful," Draco drawled.

"Go get your dress on, little miss," Ron retorted snidely.

Draco got up, letting out a stream of foul (fowl, hehe) worlds until the sound of the bathroom soor slamming cut them off. Ron thought he could still hear some muffled whining. Everyone else got their full costumes on and grabbed their empty sacks. After fifteen minutes, people began to murmur things along the lines of "where the hell is Draco?" and Blythe stormed off to the bathroom. There was a long period of silence.

"What are they doing?" Karen asked quietly.

"Oh I know! Let me just use my laser vision to find out!" the Imp replied.

There was a loud bang and Blythe re-emerged, dragging a very feminine-looking Draco after her. Both looked disgruntled. "Let's go," Blythe muttered as she barged past them out the door.

But nobody followed after her, they were all on the floor laughing hysterically. Draco was wearing a pink satin skirt with heavy ruffles around the bottom over a big hoop skirt. For a top he wore a light pink tube top that somehow fit him since he was pretty lean. Ron liked to call him scrawney. To keep warm he had on a dark pink short cape that was tied with a big red bow in the front.

"Let's go girlfriend," the Imp echoed with his slight lisp. Draco swept out the door after Blythe.

"What a little diva," Abby said. They all snickered at that as they departed as well

* * *

When they reached their 111th house, the count of how many times Draco had jumped into the bushes or behind a tree to avoid being seen was up to seven. The number was so low probably because most people Draco wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of thought of themselves as "too old" or "too awesomely cool" for the childish practice that was trick-or-treating. 

"Yes I know I have school tom- No! I mean, I don't have school-" Abby was arguing into her cell phone. "No, I'll be home in a bit. No, not now! It's only eleven! No, I know, I know- but- Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you! They made it a staff day since it's Halloween today! No, I don't have to go to school on a staff day. No! That's why it's called a 'staff' say. Hence the 'staff' part! But- no! I'll stay over at Blythe's. I already- no! We won't stay up late, woman! We'll- okay! Bye!" Abby snapped her phone shut and looked deeply agrieved. "She's such a bloody bitch!"

Only Ron seemed to hear this last rude comment and proceded to look around nervously. Deirdre was listening to Karen as she seemed to be getting worked up over something. Grace had departed early for home because of some "illness" she had come down with. Fritz and Jared were wrestling on someone's lawn, fighting over a piece of candy they had spotted on the sidewalk at the same time. And for some reason, Blythe was sitting on a tree branch next to the Imp. Draco had grabbed her feet and was trying to pull her down as she spewed alarmingly foul words at him. Ron had been listening to Karen as well until he heard Abby shut her phone.

"So, so you need to go home now?" Ron asked her. Abby shook her head.

"No no, my evil bugger of a mother said I could stay at Blythe's," Abby replied. "Well, at least not-"

"Helllooooooo?" Blythe screeched. "Over here! Homocidal maniac pulling me out of a tree!"

Abby turned to behold the sight. The Imp had just leapt off the tree to join the fight over the piece of candy, abandoning Blythe entirely. Blythe was still clinging to the branch and kicking Draco repeatedly in the head with her free foot. "Ron!" she implored.

Ron remembered his intense hatred of Draco, his brother-like affinity to Blythe, and his chivalrous tendencies. He bulldozed into Draco's side. Bad move. Draco didn't let go of Blythe's foot, so when he fell, she fell. She screamed, plummeted, and fell- half on Ron and half on Draco. Everyone ran over to them, besides the Imp who had obtained the candy and was consuming it greedily.Ron had already untangled himself and was kneeling over Blythe. Draco was cackling crudely in his skirts.

"Blythe?" Deirdre smacked her friend's cheeks lightly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm up! I'm getting dressed!" Blythe murmured, eyes fluttering and unfocused.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted, getting up angrily.

"Ron don't," Karen admonished. Abby grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away before he beat the shit out of Draco. (as if he could)

"No, she's really out of it, you guys," Deirdre said.

"How bad?" Jared asked in moderate concern.

"Well, she just asked me why she was talking to a pineapple," Deirdre answered in a hushed tone. Draco laughed louder.

"This is just a big game to you, huh Malfoy?" Ron spat from behind Abby. "You think Muggles are just toys for you to play with?"

"Pretty much," Draco replied dryly. "I mean, what else are they good for?" He chuckled to himself. The three muggle boys looked disinterested and were eyeing the ground as if another piece of candy would appear.

"You're disgusting! When I-"

"Come on you guys! What if she's really hurt?" Deirdre interjected. "I mean, she just told me she thought my kind were only found in Syria!"

"Let's just go back to her house, then," Karen said.

"I have enough candy anyways," Ron added.

"Well I don't know about that, but people are not answering their doors anymore. Too late," Abby said.

"And I'm a vegetarian, anyhow," Blythe explained.

Everyone snickered, forgetting themselves. "Hey Blythe, can you walk?" Deirdre asked loudly.

"Oh yes! I'd love to just get up and do a little jig!" Draco squealed in a high-pitched voice from underneath Blythe. Ron ignored him and yanked Blythe upwards by her hands.

"I'm flying!" Blythe cried as she surged upwards. Draco, now free, got up after her.

"Draco! Look what you did!" Karen yelled. Blythe took a step forward and fell.

Draco caught her before she hit the ground. "What? Catch her? Is there something wrong with that?" he asked smugly.

"You know what I mean!" Karen retorted.

"Yeah, it's all _my_ fault," Draco muttered.

"It is though!" Ron roared.

"Let's just go," Deirdre said, walking off. Karen followed with Abby and Ron. Blythe started singing and raced after them. Draco gracefully brought up the rear.

When they got to Blythe's, the house looked dark. "Should we tell her mom?" Karen asked them. Blythe was trying to convince Draco that she was the real McCoy.

"No no," Abby replied. "Let's just see if she gets better. And if she doesn't, it's Draco's fault."

"Git," Ron mumbled. They ambled up the driveway and Deirdre told them to turn around while she got the hidden key. The three Muggle boys muttered under their breaths and stalked off home.

"Good bye to you too," Abby said to the retreating forms of the boys.

When they got into the house, Blythe's mom, Marietta, was in her room. "Quick, put her in the bathroom," Deirdre ordered. Draco pushed Blythe into the bathroom and shut the door just as Marietta came out of her room.

"Hey! You guys are back!" she exclaimed cheerily. "How'd it go? Did you get a lot of candy? Where's Blythe?"

"She's in the loo," Draco said.

"Hey Blythe!" Marietta called into the bathroom through the closed door.

"Beam me up, Scotty!" Blythe called back and they all heard a loud thump as she probably fell again.

Marietta looked as though her daughter said this to her on a regular basis. "Well, who's staying over?" she asked, looking mostly at Ron and Draco.

"Well, I don't think we're all sure yet," Abby answered. "I know I am, if that's okay."

"Yeah, me too," Karen echoed.

"I think I can," Deirdre added.

"Well that's fine. I just need to know so I can plan out what's going on for tomorrow and if any of you need rides home tonight or anything," Marietta replied. "You all who are staying can sleep in the living room. I'm pooped, but Blythe can get out blankets and pillows. Sorry, I'm off to bed," she said, grinning and eyeing them nervously.

When Marietta's door clicked shit behind her, Draco opened the bathroom door to find Blythe laying face-down on the floor. "Let's move her to the living room then," Karen said.

Draco picked her up with much effort and stumbled out to the living room, then dumped her on the couch. He immediately ran back to the bathroom to change out of his costume. Everyone else sat down and started sorting through their candy. It was several minutes before anyone realized Blythe was staring at them.

"Where's my candy?" she asked, startling them. They all exchanged glances, wondering if Blythe had recovered.

"Er, we might have left it behind," Abby said quietly. Draco walked into the room, looking like his old self again.

"Draco, go get my candy right now," Blythe commanded.

"No!" Draco objected, freezing in his tracts to glare at Blythe.

"Yes, you pulled me out of the bloody tree- go get my fucking candy!" Blythe insisted. He looked indignant so she stormed out of the room, wobbling slightly.

"Pretty good recovery," Deirdre said. Draco barked and then followed after Blythe, knowing they would all give him shit about it if he didn't. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

Once the sinister duo had surely gone, Ron moved to sit next to Abby. Deirdre said she had to get something to drink and unceremoniously dragged Karen along with her to the kitchen. "Um Abby... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or whatever by, um, giving you that bracelet. But, it's more useful than you'd think," Ron told her.

"How so? I mean, it's wonderful and it's not so weird that you gave it to me. Well, a little bit.. but nevermind. What's it useful for?" Abby responded.

"Well, it has... _magical _properties," he answered. "It helps adolescent witches control their magic. I know you're not exactly adolescent, but if what happened at Malfoy's woke up your magic, then you have fifteen years of reserve waiting to get free. It doesn't exactly work like that, but you get what I'm saying..."

"Oddly enough, I don't. What I do know, however, is that you are off your rocker," Abby replied bluntly.

Ron's eyes widened and he almost winced. "But Abby, you have to listen to me... you _are_ a witch! I saw it with my own eyes!" Ron said, raising his voice.

"What is it though? What does it mean? I don't see how you expect me to believe you," Abby responded, looking conflicted.

"If lighting Malfoy's hair on fire wasn't enough proof for you th-"

"It is strange, sure, but... frankly, it's not enough to convince me," Abby said.

"You're unbelievable, you know that? Why would I lie to you? Why would my brothers lie to you?" Ron cried angrily.

"I don't know! It's not my job to know why! It's my job to suspect you!" Abby said.

Ron snorted. "Your job?"

"Oh come on, you know what I meant," Abby retorted, flushing.

"What will it take for you to believe me?" Ron asked.

"I dunno... take a bunny out of a tophat, give me a ride on a magic carpet, cackle over a bubbling cauldron..." Abby listed with a grin.

"I really don't think this is funny," Ron muttered.

"It... er, is, to me," Abby replied, forcing laughter. "I just can't believe... all of a sudden, I'm some sort of crazy witch, and I'll have to start, I dunno, cooking newt's eyes for breakfast... It's just so far-fetched..."

"Fine!" Ron shouted. "I don't care if you believe me or not, okay?" They fell into silence and a few minutes later, Deirdre came back in with Karen and a couple sodas.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let Draco and Blythe go off into the night along, together," Deirdre spoke up. "They could kill each other."

"And wouldn't that be a tragedy?" Abby asked sarcastically, snickering.

"It's more possible than you'd think," Ron sniped.

"I'll trade you a Snickers for your purple nerds," Abby shot back.

"Yeah okay," Ron shrugged. Trading of candy commenced.

Fifteen minutes later, Blythe came rushing into the living room with her black canvas bag, looking grumpy. "Uh, where's Draco?" Karen asked. They all looked at each other, thinking murder.

"With his dad," Blythe grumbled, then poured her candy out on the ground.

Ron made a sever choking noise. "What? His dad? Are you sure? His dad? What did he look like? Where?" Ron asked, looking faint and incredulous and the same time.

"Well, I was walking to the place where you _left_ my bag with Draco," Blythe started to explain. "We were, uh..." she looked uncomfortable for a moment. "...so all of the sudden this man steps out of nowhere and Draco goes completely still. The man looked a lot like Draco, but not quite so... well, erm, long blond hair, pointy face, black robes, and a devilish-looking cane. He looked furious when he saw Draco walking with me. I didn't really get much else out of the encounter because Draco told me to go. He was all quiet and calculating. It was pretty odd. Draco's dad's a creep. I kept going but the guy blocked my way and asked Draco to introduce us. He was a leering bloke, I tell you... but Draco didn't introduce us, he told me to go again. He wouldn't look at me though, he kept just staring at his dad. I couldn't say what, but something was definitely wrong so I listened to Draco and moved past the freaky dad guy. I went and got my candy, but I didn't see them on my way back," Blythe rambled. "They might have gone back to your house, Ron, I don't know."

Ron looked ill. "Everyone listen to me," he said. "Lucius Malfoy is a very dangerous criminal. If he knows we're here... Gods, this is bad... we're not safe. Draco might lead him here and then-"

"What are you blathering about?" Abby asked.

"You're so dramatic, Ronald," Blythe said. "If his dad is dangerous, which is unlikely, Draco would not lead him to us."

"You don't know him like I do, Blythe," Ron told her with reproach. "He's almost as bad as his father and I know what his father is capable of, you don't so-"

"No, I don't. But Draco was afraid of his dad, I think. He didn't want me near the guy, so why would he lead him here later?" Blythe continued. "Why would he even want to come here?"

"I'm the best friend of one of his worst enemies," Ron explained. "He can use me to get to Harry. Malfoy hates Harry too, he'd do it just to get at Harry. He doesn't care for us, Blythe, not really... Malfoys never care for anyone but themselves."

"That's a pretty broad assumption," Deirdre said. Blythe looked very well pissed.

"Not an assumption, a fact. He'd never help us if it meant--" Ron's eyes went wide and he stood up. "Blythe, did Lucius see your necklace? Did he see it?"

"He might have, I told you he was a leering bloke," Blythe answered uneasily. "I don't see your point at all."

"I'm telling you- Lucius Malfoy _is_ dangerous!" Ron shouted.

"Oh keep your pants on, Ron," Abby muttered.

"I will not!" Ron protested in a panicked fashion. "If Lucius found out about you two... You don't have any Ministry protection!" Ron looked frightened. Karen seemed both confused and afraid. Deirdre, however, sipped her soda casually.

"Um, what's going on?" Deirdre inquired.

"This is ridiculous!" Blythe shrieked and then rushed out of the room angrily. Deirdre rolled her eyes.

Ron looked after her with loathing and then turned to Abby. "You have to believe me about the danger we're in!" he pleaded.

"I do, Ron!" Abby replied. "I just don't see what we can do about it!"

"There's a fair chance that Lucius doesn't know where we are. We can't go to my house, for sure," he said. He glanced over at the other two girls. "Karen, Deirdre- I think you two should walk home together. He wouldn't bother you unless you were with me. Can you get home okay?"

"Um, yes... but what's going on? What about Abby? Why shouldn't she go home too?" Deirdre asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm gonna walk her home, don't worry. Maybe if we all just go home, this'll all blow over by tomorrow," Ron said.

Deirdre mumbled something and started packing up her candy. Karen looked at them like they were invalids and said,"Why don't we just call our parents and ask them what to do? Blythe's mom is upstairs and-"

"Just kidding!" Ron yelled shrilly, interrupting her. "Man, I really got you guys! Ha!" he started laughing. "Lucius... a criminal?" He laughed harder. Abby eyed him strangely.

The girls did not seem to be amused. "Ron!" Karen admonished. "Look how angry you made Blythe!" She stalked out of the room.

"Really Ron, that was not funny. Draco's dad being a creep is too believable," Abby said, twitching. Ron grinned at her nervously. She looked at him and he couldn't tell whether she actually believed his abrupt cover-up or not. He couldn't risk getting a whole bunch of muggles involved- it would just make things worse.

Karen rushed back into the room. "Blythe's gone!" she cried, eyes wide.

* * *

His father's face was twisted in rage and Draco began to feel the cold stillness settle down in his stomach. He used to always feel this when his father got angry and he knew he would do anything to avoid the pain. And no matter what he was ordered to do, he woudn't feel it because the stillness was containing him. It turned him into a drone. To obey was easier than to fight. "Tell me," Lucius demanded, "what's been happening around here. With the muggles, with the Weasley boy, with the necklace..." 

"She saw me wearing it one day and liked it. She wanted to borrow it for her costume," Draco said evenly, looking down the empty street outside his house.

"She's-a-muggle," Lucius slowly spit out each word. Draco remained silent and Lucius studied his son's face carefully. "You're lying to me. I know you wouldn't give that necklace to a muggle- you were raised better. You're hiding something from me and I'd like to know what."

"What would there be to hide in this shitty muggle-hole that _you_ put me in?" Draco snapped.

Lucius hit Draco hard across the face with a growl. "How did a son of mine become so insolent?" he hissed.

"I learned it all from you, father," Draco replied shortly, not moving at all after stumbling back from the harsh blow.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and said, "If you have grown attached to any of these muggles, you'll soon be sorry. Remember your seventh birthday?"

"How could I forget," Draco said snidely through gritted teeth. "But I'm the Dark Lord's servant, not your's... I don't need to tell you anything."

"Silencio!" Lucius said, waving his wand at Draco. "I'm asking you one last time... will you tell me the truth of what I ask? I know you wouldn't give such a magical object to a muggle for such a daft reason. You forget that we think in almost the same way. I know your mind and likewise, you know mine. You know what I will do for the truth." He grinned. "My boy, you know I will find out. In three weeks time we will come for the Weasley brat. I'm sure the Dark Lord would not mind some muggle torture if I should recommend..."

Draco snorted silently. He knew the Dark Lord did not kill random muggles just to let Lucius teach his son a lesson. He never cared about what Lucius wanted nor anybody else. Lucius lifted the charm and looked at Draco expectantly. Draco was about to tell his father that he had already said the truth when movement over his father's shoulder caught his eye.

"Burma!" Draco blurted.

"What'd you say that for?" Lucius snapped.

"Didn't, um, didn't the Dark Lord kill a bunch of muggles in Burma?" Draco said hurriedly, gulping.

"No, he didn't," Lucius answered, eyes narroed. "What are you playing at?"

"You're an ugly flatulent ponce and I won't tell you anything because I'm feeling a rush of teenage rebellion. You are just a lowly servant of the Dark Lord like I am... You'll never be as great as him, you toad-fucking load of-"

"Triae dementus," Lucius spoke, waving his wand elegantly at his son. "My son will not speak to me in that fashion."

Draco felt as though a dementor was hovering right next to him, cold with fear. All thoughts were escaping him and he vaguely felt his knees his the ground. He was hopeless. He felt himself slipping away, out of himself. He would never be happy. There was no point in living. He wished he could die, just-

The spell was abruptly cut off. Draco's eyes flew open and he felt an electric surge in his chest as the curse left him. Lucius was staggering backwards, two little arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Blythe had jumped onto his back and was unsuccessfully trying to choke him. Draco, seeing an opportunity, stepped forward and punched his father in the face as hard as he could. Lucius looked at him as if he were a weakling. He reached up, pulled Blythe's arms apart, and pushed them off of him. When she fell off his back, he spun around, grabbed her by the hair and put his wand to her neck.

"Won't work, father," Draco said from behind him. "The necklace..."

"Has limited abilities," Lucius finished. "Give me one reason not to kill her."

"She's just a muggle," Draco said, trying not to sound as if he cared.

"You aren't a very talented negotiator," he said.

"Malfoy's don't negotiate," Draco said dryly.

"True," Lucius agreed, letting go of Blythe and then quickly saying, "Stupefy!" Blythe didn't move from where she was. Lucius kept his wand pointed at her, but craned his neck around to smirk at his son.

"I want you to do something for me in return for her-" Lucius suddenly stopped talking and Draco saw the wand flying over his father's head and right at him. He caught it and pointed it at his father. Slowly, Lucius turned his head back to look at Blythe, who had her hands on her hips in a triumphant pose.

"Stupefy!" Draco said and Lucius froze. Draco grabbed Blythe's hand and pulled her away. "We have to go," he said quietly. "I don't know how long the spell will last since it's not my wand, but-"

"Malfoy!" a voice yelled. Blythe and Draco turned to see Abby and Ron running full speed down Evelyn street.

When they drew close enough, Abby gasped, "You're all right!" Draco rolled his eyes. Blythe drew them into a tight circle.

"We go to my house, okay?" Blythe whispered.

"Weasley, run and get out brooms," Draco ordered. "I'll keep my father incapacitated."

"Brooms?" Ron asked.

"Brooms, you idiot. We'll get out of here easier and faster. Plus, that's the only way we can hope tohave him not follow or track us," he explained shortly, looking agitated. "Just go."

Ron glared and then scurried off towards their bedroom windows. Draco grabbed Blythe's shoulders and eyed her seriously. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Huh?" Blythe blinked. He felt she was shaking underneath his hands.

"You got out of the spell,how?" Draco reiterated.

"No, I never got in the... spell," she shrugged. "Maybe he, er, did it wrong."

"My father doesn't mess up his spells," Draco snapped almost defensively.

"What's happening now?" Abby asked, eyeing Lucius.

"Stupefy!" Draco said, seeing his dad's arm move. A bunch of leaves fell off the tree closest to Lucius. "Shit!" Draco yelled. "It's coming off! Stupefy!" The mailbox imploded. "Stupefy!" A crack in the sidewalk appeared.

Suddenly a dark figure whizzed up to them from above. Ron threw Draco's broom down to him. Lucius leapt forward just then and grabbed Abby, wreching her arms behind her. Ron flew down lower and barrelled into Lucius on his broom. Blythe took hold of Abby's arm and jerked her away from Lucius. Ron swept back around and pulled Abby up onto the broom with him. Lucius growled and lurched forward again to grasp Blythe's wrist. Draco grabbed her other wrist and pulled, but his father was stronger. Lucius grabbed the chain around Blythe's neck and wrapped it around his hand until it dug into her neck painfully.

"My wand, Draco," he told his son, "or your little friend dies by your own chain."

Draco smirked at him, who promptly tightened the chain. Blythe's eyes seemed to bulge and she grasped at her neck with her free hand. Before Draco could respond again, Lucius crumpled to the ground, dragging Blythe with him. Abby was laying woozily across Lucius, having leapt off Ron's broom. Blythe wriggled free, got up, and kicked Lucius as hard as she could. Draco pulled her onto his broom and took off. Ron had already grabbed Abby back up. Blythe was wheezing heavily and leaned back against Draco.

Ron studied Abby's profile as they flew out over the bay, her face illuminated by the orange lights of the nearby bridge. She was in a daze of fascination at the new experience of flying. She kept sighing dreamily. Draco and Blythe were nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Where's Blythe?" Abby asked from the doorway. 

"Hello to you too," Deirdre growled. She and Karen were playing cards. "Are you going to tell us what the fuck's going on?"

"We went out after Blythe and came back is all," Abby answered nervously, twitching.

"That is such bullshit," Karen said.

Deirdre sighed in a way that made them feel guilty. "They were to talk in Blythe's room," she muttered.

"Be right back, then we'll talk," Abby said.

Deirdre rolled her eyes. Abby and Ron walked out of the room to Blythe's room. Abby knocked. No response. She opened the door and the two of them peered inside. "Talking my arse!" Ron exclaimed in a hushed voice. Abby murmured her agreement.

Blythe and Draco were both lying down on their sides, fast asleep, arms draped limpy over one another in a partial embrace. Blythe was breathing heavily in through her mouth. Ron noticed a dark ring around her throat where Lucius had tried strangling her.

"How long have we been gone?" Ron asked.

Abby looked at Blythe's clock. "It's almost two. Wake them up," she said.

Ron gave her one of his classic horrified expressions. "No!" he gasped. "Are you mad?"

"No, but her mother might be when she checks on her," Abby replied.

"Well you wake them," Ron said.

"Blythe'll eat me!" Abby protested.

"And she won't eat me?" Ron asked. "And Malfoy will defenestrate me and Blythe'll not only eat me... she'll... gut me!"

"Fine! We both wake them, and then... run, or something," Abby said.

"No, you get a camera first," Ron suggested. Abby grinned, disappeared, and returned a moment later with an armed Karen. Several flashes later, Karen stepped back, satisfied with the shots she'd gotten.

"Wake up," Abby said, poking Blythe. Ron did his part and nudged Draco's foot. Draco awoke first and glared at everyone. Abby backed up into Ron.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Blythe cried, her eyes opening a little bit. She shriveled away from the light and curled up closer to Draco. Her eyes opened a little more as she realized what she was doing. Draco gazed at her briefly and then retracted his arms. Blythe eyed him warily.

"We, er, woke you up so you can move out to the livingroom with us," Ron told them. Draco rolled off the bed, grumbling, and barrelled past them out the door. Blythe got up as well, grabbed her pillow, and followed.

"If we sleep in a line parallel to the couch, then we should all fit in the livingroom. You guys fight over spots and I'll go get blankets," Blythe told them, dumping her pillow on the livingroom floor before storming off.

When she come back into the room, Abby, Karen, and Deirdre were sprawled out on the floor. Draco was perched on the couch and Ron was sitting on the floor, a respectable distance from the girls. Blythe gave Abby, Draco, and Ron each a blanket, but Karen and Deirdre had broughten sleeping bags for themselves. Blythe then threw some pillows at them. "I'm gonna sleep in my room," she said.

"Yeah right," Deirdre scoffed. Blythe left again.

"Someone's bothered," Karen murmured.

"Stop playing with her, Malfoy," Ron hissed from across the room. "You can't keep messing with every muggle girl you meet."

"I can do what I like, Weasley," Draco replied evenly. "Literally."

"You're such a pig. No wonder no one could stand you at Hogwart's. People were only your friend because they were scared of you," Ron said heatedly.

"Yes, so I've heard," Draco responded, sounding bored.

"You're gonna become a death eater just like your pathetic, cold-hearted father, groveling after the Dark Lord like a love-sick little boy..." Ron raged. The girls were pretending to not listen.

"Shut up," Draco growled.

"Maybe that's why you are so promiscuous, eh? You know you can never love anybody but yourself and nobody will ever love you because you're such a fucking sad-"

"That's enough," Blythe interrupted from the doorway. She plopped down in an armchair.

Ron flushed. "You seemed awful trusting of Draco-"

"I am not!" Blythe snapped.

"Well maybe you should know some things about him, huh?" Ron continued."The way he only gets close to people to use them, how he's betray us-"

"Stop it, Ron," Abby spoke up.

"You're defending that prat?" Ron asked.

"No, but this is not the right time for a battle of testosterone," Abby answered.

"I was rather enjoying the abuse," Draco drawled. "Besides, Weasley's just getting anxious about having to fight people without Potter and his stupid mudblood girlfriend."

Abby's eye twitched and Ron turned red, saying, "At least I have-"

"Everyone shut up right now or I will turn violent," Blythe said dangerously. Abby, Draco, and Ron all froze, mouths slightly open, but didn't speak. There was a long pause.

"Look, Blythe-" Ron's sentence was cut off when Blythe launched herself off her chair and tackled Ron to the floor. Abby grabbed Blythe's arms and pulled, but Blythe threw herself backwards and knocked Abby over. Ron took hold of Blythe's shoulders to calm her down. Karen bowled into Ron and the Deirdre sat down on Karen. Ron squeaked under the weight. "No!" he gasped. "Get Blythe!"

Deirdre flew forwards, pushed Blythe down and sat on her. Abby sat down on her legs while Ron squirmed away from Karen. "Help Karen!" Blythe slurred, her face buried in the thick carpet. Karen pulled Abby off Blythe, but Deirdre knocked her down. It looked to Ron like they did this often. He glanced across the room and noticed Draco smirking smugly. His verbal abuse hadn't bothered the Malfoy bastard and he wondered what would. He had a good guess...

Just then Blythe was thrown at him and she knocked him over. Letting out a growl, she was about to leap back into the brawl when Ron grabbed her around the waist and held her in place. "I got her!" he told the other's. Blythe used her standard maneuver of pushing herself backwards and pinning her enemy underneath her. Then she turned halfway over and put her hand over his face and held his head down. Deirdre jumped onto her back, squashing Blythe between her and Ron. Blythe's face was trapped against his neck. Ron craned his head around to get another glimpse at Draco. His smirk was still there, but now his eyes were narrowed and dark.

"Aaaargh!" Blythe was screeching into his neck. Ron felt another impact that could have only been Karen. Abby was tearing Deirdre off the pile. Blythe reached over and grabbed Deirdre's hair. "Off!" she shouted, pulling her friend's hair viciously. "Off!"

Suddenly, above all the din, they heard feet descending the stairway. "My mom!" Blythe whispered, pushing everyone off of her. They didn't resist, but scattered apart. Blythe picked a book off the coffee table and sat down next to Draco on the couch. She opened it and began pretending to explain something to him. Abby threw a deck of cards in Ron's face and declared...

"52 card pickup!" Everyone scrambled to get the cards just as Marietta made a dramatic entrance.

"What is going on in here?" she asked in a severe tone.

Blythe looked up like she was startled and then held up the book. "Oh, I was just explaining..." she glanced at the book title, "_menopause_ to Draco here. Um, well, not really... we were just laughing at the pictures. I mean, no, just looking up a fact we were debating.

"It's two thirty! Go to bed now!" Marietta scolded, shooting her daughter a loathing look.

"Okay, ma," Blythe said with a nod. Marietta stormed off and everyone exhaled. "Wow, my mom's pissed."

"I'm tired," Karen said loudly.

Blythe tossed the book onto Draco's lap, got up, and wandered out of the room. Abby crawled under her blanket and Karen went to use the bathroom. Blythe reappeared wearing a big brown cloak over her pajamas, though you could see it wasn't hemmed and the grey fleece lining stuck out. "I thought muggles didn't wear cloaks!" Ron said.

"We don't," Blythe replied with a wink. She curled up in an armchair, extending the footrest out and making the chair lean back a bit. Deirdre got into her sleeping bag. When Karen came back in, Abby asked her to turn off the lights. When it was dark, Deirdre giggled. Blythe started snickering and Abby chortled. This went on for a while.

"Girls," Ron muttered.

"Women," Draco corrected. Ron felt a little hand slap his arm and he moved over a bit in fear.

"Blythe?" Karen asked.

"Ya?" Blythe answered.

"Are you gonna take my advice?" she asked.

"About what?" Blythe yawned.

"November ball," Karen answered.

"I did. I thought about all the points you made about only being in high school once and I should at least go to once dance since I have a date and everything. He really wanted to go with me and kept asking. I felt bad, so I finally said I would," Blythe rambled.

"Who? What? You never told me about this!" Deirdre gasped.

"Who is it?" asked Abby.

A long pause. "Err... Ray," Blythe murmured quickly.

"I don't know him," Deirdre commented.

"Tall gangly sort of fellow. Dark hair, tallish," Abby filled in.

"Sounds accurate," Blythe affirmed. The girls seemed to have forgotten the boys in their talk. "I really don't want to go, though. I don't dance, I hate the music..."

"Bitch bitch bitch... whine whine whine..." Deirdre continued.

"It's gonna be terrible, okay, I have a right! No one else is coming?" Blythe asked.

"I am," Karen said.

"Don't want to," Abby replied. "Oh ho no... I'd never go to a school dance."

"Yeah, it doesn't interest me either," Deirdre put in.

"Are you guys going?" Karen asked the boys so suddenly that Ron didn't realize she was addressing him at first.

"I am," Draco drawled. Ron could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Me too," Ron mumbled.

"Well, who with?" Deirdre inquired.

"Athena and Ella," Draco declared cooly.

"What? Two girls? That's really shallow," Karen said.

"Well I asked them both and they both didn't seem to mind," Draco replied.

"Wow, that's really..." Blythe trailed off, at a loss for words. Ron snorted.

"What about you, Ron?" Deirdre asked.

"Well, this girl Nathalie asked me," he said quietly.

"Nathalie? Eww, Ron, eww!" Blythe said.

"She asked me! I couldn't say no! Besides, she's really nice!" Ron defended.

"And has huge boobs!" Blythe accused.

"Can we go to sleep now, guys?" Karen whined. No one answered.

* * *

"Ron, wake up!" a female voice whispered in... an ENGLISH ACCENT? Someone was shaking him lightly. He closed his eyes tighter, not really fully registering anything. "Ronald Weasley!" the voice said sternly.

Ron's eyes flew open to meet a pair of green ones. "Harry?" he asked incredulously.


	11. The Morning After

Disclaimer: No ownage

A/N - Been a long time, eh? And I suppose everyone thought we were gone for good. Nope. I still have notebooks FULL of juicy drama and cunning plot. I will know try to maintain a consistent posting of new chapters if you keep reviewing and reading. Trade, let's? Oh and also, it's only going to get BETTER and more MAGICAL after this.

* * *

"Shhh Ron," Hermione said, putting her hand down on his chest to restrain any sudden movement. 

"Hermione!?" Ron's eyes were huge in disbelief. Surely he was still sleeping? Harry, Hermione? Here? Now? How?

Ron slowly sat up. Hermione threw her arms around him. "We've missed you so much Ron!" she gasped.

"How?" Ron sputtered. "How are you here?"

"The twins," someone said from behind Harry. Ron recognized his sister's voice at once.

Ron craned his neck to see around Hermione's bushy hair. "Ginny?" he squeaked.

"And Luna," Gunny nodded, stepping into view.

"Ron," Harry began, without so much as a hello, "what's been happening? We heard some vague ramblings from the twins, but not much else. You found witches?" Harry sat down next to his two best friends. They heard two pops out in the hallway and a moment later, the twins ambled on in. Their eyes roved around the room, studying every sleeping body, before breaking into giddy smiles.

"I got Blythe!" Fred announced quietly.

"Abby," George replied. Then they rushed forth into the room.

Ginny looked around as well. She inhaled sharply when she spotted Draco. "Malfoy's here?" she hissed.

Ron nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, we've both seemed to acquire the same friends..." he murmered.

Harry crept over to Blythe, his eyes narrowing, ignoring Fred who busily messing with her hair. "Ron..." Harry growled, "this one's wearing Malfoy's necklace."

"What of it, Potter?" Draco snapped from the couch, his eyes now open. Harry glared at the other boy for a long minute before turning back to Blythe.

"She has a bruise line all the way around her neck," Harry told Hermione. He looked questioningly at Ron.

"There!" George said, stepping away from Abby triumphantly. The poor girl now had bleach white hair.

"George!" Hermione scolded immediately. "There are _muggles_ in the room!"

"We could go into Blythe's room," Abby said wearily from her pillow. Ginny jumped and Harry nearly topped sideways.

Draco rolled off the couch and shook Blythe's shoulder. "Oh fuck off, Draco," Blythe croaked, not opening her eyes. Ron heard Ginny ask George whether or not Blythe had just told Draco to 'fuck off'.

"Done!" Fred said. Blythe's hair was now really poofy and neon orange.

Blythe opened an eye. "Fred?" she asked.

"Blythe. Your room. Now," Abby ordered, leading the small crowd of people from the room. Draco pulled Blythe to her feet and they followed. On the floor of Blythe's room, they arranged themselves in a tight circle: George, Fred, Blythe, Draco, Abby, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Luna connecting back to George.

"Okay, everyone," Ron announced, taking a deep breath, "this is Blythe," he gestured to the frazzled-looking girl at Draco's side, "and this is Abby," he finished, flourishing his hand at the calm girl next to him. "Witches, apparently. Abby, Blythe - these are my friends Hermione, Harry, Luna, and my sister Ginny."

Abby and Blythe smiled and mumbled greetings nervously. Blythe shot Ron a dirty look. "Alright, we need to discuss some things," Hermione spoke up, "but-"

"Why is Malfoy here?" Harry sneered.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Blythe asked. Everyone stared at Blythe except Abby, who was studying Hermione curiously. Draco smirked and made to get up. Blythe grabbed his arm and pulled him back down violently. The Weasleys looked horrified while Harry and Hermione looked grim.

"Blythe," Hermione said politely, "there are things we need to talk about without _him_ around."

"I don't want to be here anyways," Draco snarled.

Ron suddenly said, "Let him stay for now. Let's talk about what happened last night."

"Fine," Harry growled, glowering at Ron.

"Er, Blythe?" Ron prompted.

Blythe sighed and rubbbed her eyes. "Well," she began, "Draco and I were walking down the street at.. midnight-ish? I dunno. This Lucius fellow just came out of nowhere all angry-like and glaring at Draco and leering at me. Draco told me to keep going, but Lucius blocked my way and told Draco to introduce us, but Draco told me to go again so I did. On my way back I didn't see them. I told Ron and them when I got back and Ron started shouting about Lucius being dangerous and Draco betraying us and my necklace and some more about Draco being evil, so I left. I went to find Draco and the only place I could think to go was to his house. They were in front of his house and Lucius was spewing about torture or something.. I wasn't really close enough to hear. But then waved his stick thing at Draco and he fell to his knees and his face went all blank and I could feel the cold so I jumped on Lucius' back and tried to choke him and Draco tried to punch him. But the bad guy got me and put the stick on my throat and asked Draco why he shouldn't kill me. Draco told him I was just a muggle, then Lucius said something to me as he waved the stick. Then he turned to talk to Draco so I grabbed the stick and threw it to Draco and he froze his dad by.. er.. magic, I guess. So then Draco grabbed me and and asked me how I got out of the spell but I never got in it so I couldn't tell. Then Ron and Abby came running down the street and Draco ordered Ron to get their brooms. But then Lucius started unfreezing and the stick wouldn't work so Lucius grabbed Abby, but Ron flew into him and picked Abby up on the weird flying broom thing. So Lucius grabbed me and tried to choke me with my necklace. Abby jumped off the broom onto him like a big ol' warrior woman and we flew off real fast. Draco, ah... he dropped the stick into the bay so his dad couldn't track us, then we, er.. we, um, we went back home and... yeah, that's about it."

"You're an expert rambler," Fred beamed.

"Hey! I was telling the story!" Blythe protested.

"Yeah, the extended edition..." Ron mumbled. Hermione smacked his shoulder and Fred put an arm around Blythe in mock-comfort.

"This doesn't sound good," Ginny said, glancing at Harry. Everyone looked at Harry expectantly. He seemed to have absorbed Blythe's story and was now deep in thought.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, a scared tone in her voice, "maybe you should fill the girls in with the 'bigger picture' of this whole situation. We should be all on the same page if we're going to figure this all out."

Harry still seemed lost in thought. After a few moments, he appeared to register Hermione's suggestion. "Yes," was all he answered. He looked over at Blythe and Abby. The two girls exchanged looks.

"We'll be right back," Blythe said, dragging Abby out of the room purposefully.

Everyone rounded on Draco. "What are you hiding?" Harry hissed.

"I don't know what you're hinting at," Draco replied dryly, inspecting his fingernails.

"Your father told you to give Blythe that necklace. Why?" Ron demanded fiercely.

"And you father told you to give that bracelet to Abby?" Draco shot back.

Ron flushed. "What bracelet?" Hermione asked.

"Dun-dun-duuuhhh," Draco sang morbidly as if it were a scary moment in an old horror movie.

"The necklace protected her from the hex. Why would Lucius want her to have that?" Harry asked, ignoring the bracelet comment.

Draco sobered. "It wasn't the necklace that did that," he said bluntly.

"What then?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Draco answered irritably.

"Why was Lucius here in the first place?" Ginny asked. Everyone glared at Draco,

"The only reason I could think of," Ron spoke up, "was that the Dark Lord wanted to get to me and use me to get to Harry. Dumbledore must be getting senile to take me out of Hogwarts."

"Because everything is _always_ about Potter. My father wouldn't be here for any reason related to his son, of course..." Draco drawled with a smirk. "Did you ever think that this might all be a trap. My father and I set this all up so that Harry would leave the safety of Hogwarts to come to this God-awful muggle town where we could ambush not only him, but half the Weasley family and all his little friends. Really, if you think I'm plotting with my father, I'm surprised you hadn't thought of that. You're all pathetic."

Everyone stared at him, gaping.

"This is all because of you!" Ron raged, getting to his feet. "You started that fight, knowing Dumbledore would send us off! It was all planned, wasn't it? WASN'T IT?"

Draco got to his feet. "Now you're thinking!" he goaded. "I was beginning to think you had straw for brains!"

Ron's face turned almost purple, clenching his fists. "Oh you..." he seemed to be unable to find a harsh enough word to fit Draco.

"That's right! Blame it all on the Slytherin! I'm the reason for all of your problems! In fact, I personally ordered Voldemort to go after Potter in the first place, WHEN I WAS AN INFANT!!" Draco yelled. "You Gryffindors! You're so bloody bold you don't even stop to think for a second! Just charge right in, pointing fingers! Condemn me! Fine! I don't give a rat's arse anymore! What are you going to do to me! You're all such bloody prats that you wouldn't do anything! Well here I am! The cause of evil, at your disposal! Come on! Curse me! Hex me!"

Ron lept on Draco in an instant, putting his hands around his neck. Just as quickly everyone else, besides Luna and Hermione, had jumped into the fight. It was one against five. Harry punched Draco squarely against his left jaw and Ginny pulled him away from Ron. Draco shrugged her off of him to get back at Harry, but the twins knocked him down. Hermione took out her wand and-

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Blythe's voice came from the doorway. They all looked over to see a very pissed looking girl with shocking blue hair. She marched forward and pushed the twins away from Draco, emitting a large variety of foul words. Harry's eyes anrrows and he reached over to Blythe, grabbed her necklace, and pulled. Blythe squeaked as the metal dug into the bruising on the back of her neck. When the necklace didn't pull off, he drew her into an embrace and tried to undo the latch. Blythe pushed him back as hard as she could and stumbled backwards, necklace in hand. Fred grabbed Blythe just as she lunged at Harry. Harry was examing the pendant closely.

"Harry," Hermione said with reproached, "you could have just asked for it."

"I can see why his Dark Lord guy hates this prat..." Blythe mumbled. Harry looked over at her and scowled. Draco got to his feet and stormed out of the room. "What the hell is your problem?" Blythe snapped. Fred let her go. "Why do you all bully him so much?"

"You don't know him at all, Blythe. Ask anyone at our school- he's the biggest bully there," Ron said.

"And here?" she asked.

"He's plotting against us, I'm sure of it," Ron answered.

"Why did he protect me from his father, then?" Blythe inquired.

"Winning your trust, obviously," Ginny said.

"Looks like he succeeded," Hermione affirmed.

How convenient!" Blythe said. "So whenever anyone sides against you,  
they're naive, eh? Oh you are soooo righteous!"

"You have no idea!" Harry cried.

"About what? The depths of your arrogance?" Blythe snapped.

"Look here, you stupid little muggle girl! Before a few months ago,  
you hadn't the faintest idea of all the knowledge we've carried our  
whole lives! How can you even assume to know more about this situation  
that we do? We've gone to school with Malfoy for years. We've been  
tormented by him and his friends. His father is a servant to the  
monster who killed Harry's parents and many others! How can you, only  
knowing him for a few months, act like you know all the depths of his  
character?" Ginny ranted.

Blythe was silent for a minute, lips pursed. "No," she began, "I don't  
know all the depths of his character. But..." she trailed off  
thoughtfully. "None of you have ever known Draco as a friend. By what  
I gather, none of you care to and you certainly don't think twice  
about condemning him on the basis of him having a wretched father.  
Listen, I don't know who my father is, but if I were to find out he  
was some freaky serial killer, I wouldn't want anyone to label me as  
such. And can any of you say that you'd be any different from Malfoy  
if you were nurtured by his father? I can't imagine Lucius being very  
supportive or caring at all, can you? Tell me if I'm wrong, but Harry  
here seems to be famous for all the adversity he's had to overcome.  
Ever since he was brought into your world he's had his best friends at  
his side, as well as all the professors and even the legendary  
headmaster. Am I wrong? Have I been misinformed? Harry, were there any  
moments that you couldn't go on alone or that you were scared or  
discouraged?"

Harry was silent. "Yes? Well I'm guessing you had adequate support to  
get through. But let's imagine for a second that Draco, like any other  
kid, would feel doubts about himself or scared about what was  
happening around him. Who would he turn to? His callous father? The  
other Slytherins? You?" Blythe looked intently at Harry. "If only  
everyone had the luxuries you've had, Harry. I'm surprised you can't  
understand where he might be coming from."

"Might," Ginny murmered.

Blythe rolled her eyes. Everyone was silent.

"It might be a trap, like Draco said," Ron mumbled, breaking the  
silence. "You all should get out of here as soon as you can."

"Just in case..." Fred added.

Harry slowly nodded agreement.

"Listen Ron," Hermione said, "George and Fred are going to check in at  
least every few days, hopefully more, until we get whatever's going on  
here resolved. I don't think we'll be relaxed until you're home  
again."

"And even then," Ginny chimed in.

"Goodbye Blythe," Harry said, looking melancholy.

"Goodbye," she replied politely.

Abby bid farewell to them as well. "See you soon, boys," she told the  
twins, grinning.

"I'll miss you," Ron said, looking down at his feet.

Hermione looked close to tears as she threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. Harry joined in on the hug. Moments later,  
everyone filed out of the room except for Abby, Harry, and Blythe.  
"May I speak with you alone for a second, Blythe?" Harry asked. Blythe nodded. Abby looked confused and edged out of the room. "About what you said regarding Malfoy... I do understand the  
perspective you were trying to make clear to us. However, I do not  
have the luxury of being sympathetic when there is a chance he is as  
bad as we think. Based on past events, I have no reason to believe  
he's an angel in diguise," Harry explained. "I will think about what  
you said and will you in return keep on eye on him? If you are able to  
discover which team he's playing for, that would help."

Blythe thought for a moment and then replied, "Sure, I'll see what I  
can figure out."

"But please, don't rule out what we've been saying," Harry warned.  
"You could be putting yourself in serious danger, even if you don't  
believe so."

"Yes, I understand," she said.

Harry looked a little relieved. "Oh," he began again, "I almost  
forgot..." He handed her necklace back to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Harry smiled and left the room. Blythe replaced her necklace around her neck and walked out of her room.

"What was that about?" Abby asked, in the hallway.

"Warning me about Draco some more. Told me to keep an eye on him.  
Essentially, spy," Blythe informed her.

"Oooh, a top secret mission," Abby sang.

"Feh," was all Blythe responded with. "Have you seen Draco?"

"No..." Abby answered with a sly grin.

"No? Did he go home?" Blythe asked, frowning.

"Dunno... He just... disappeared."


End file.
